Tell Me That You Love Me
by AvrilBurkhart
Summary: Things take a turn for the worst for Stefan and Caroline when Damon starts taking an interest in Caroline again. Sequel to Someone Like You.
1. Let The Games Begin

**A/N****: **Hello everybody! So, this is the sequel to _Someone Like You_. I thought I kept you guys waiting long enough for it ;) Plus, listening to Katy Perry and Taylor Swift greatly inspired me writing this chapter for you guys, so I hope you like it. It's pretty much picking up a few minutes after where I left off in _Someone Like You_. And so the drama begins between Caroline and Stefan with Damon and Tyler in the way ;) xoxo, Avril

**P.S. **11 more days until TVD returns!

**

* * *

Chapter One: **Let The Games Begin…

"So…do you want to tell me what happened? Or, do you want to tell your mother and I'll just listen in?" Stefan asked and stared at Caroline as she sat there on her bed, refusing to look up at him. Even though she didn't kiss Damon back, she still felt some guilt, she knew Damon and Stefan's story well enough to know that the last time they chased after one girl ended with them becoming vampires.

"Damon came over today while I was on the phone with you this morning," Caroline sighed and started telling her story "He was helpful the whole day, but constantly making remarks about the whole werewolf thing. So eventually, we got to washing the dishes and he decided to help me, he was quiet most of the time until we got done. He was on my nerves all day and…I snapped at him. Started telling him that I wished I never saved him from Jules and how I was going to let Tyler kill him without a second thought. He started to threaten me too with saying how he could kill me in the blink of an eye and…I don't know how all those death threats lead to him kissing me, but it did…and I'm sorry Stefan. I didn't kiss him back, I swear, but I just can't help but feel guilty for even letting him stay here when I knew it could only end terribly like this." Caroline said

"…You have nothing to be sorry for Care" Stefan sighed and sat down next to her on her bed and put his arm around her. "Damon's unstable. We all know that. I'll let him cool off a little before I got talk to him."

"Please don't go all jealous boyfriend on him either Stef, I know he deserves that after what he did. But still, I don't need anymore guilt or stress in my life." Caroline said and grabbed Stefan's hand and squeezed it tightly

"Yeah," Stefan said and clenched his jaw "I won't hurt him."

"Thanks." Caroline smiled and kissed Stefan on the cheek

"He did hurt you though." Stefan sighed and looked down at the barely visible red marks now on Caroline's arms that were slowly healing.

"I'll be fine. I can barely tell that they're there." Caroline said "Don't worry about me. I can handle myself, I'm a big girl." Caroline smiled and laughed a little bit

"Okay." Stefan said and smiled when he saw Caroline smile. "I'll leave you to explain everything to your mom then, I'll call you later, alright?" Stefan asked and got up

"Okay." Caroline said and nodded "Wish me luck explaining this one to her." Caroline smiled

"Good luck." Stefan laughed and kissed Caroline on the cheek before walking out of her room and downstairs where she heard him say goodbye to her mom before taking off out the front door.

As soon as Stefan was gone, she heard her mother making her way up the stairs. She had no idea how she was going to explain everything from the few broken things in the living room, to walking in on the awkward scene with Stefan walking in on Damon kissing her and everything else going on. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to get ready to face her mom.

* * *

Stefan walked into the Boarding House, he was surprised he was holding in his anger so well right now considering all he wanted to do was hunt Damon down and rip his heart out for touching Caroline and making her kiss him. He could hear that Damon wasn't here, the house was completely silent for now. Stefan walked down into the cellars and over to where the blood bags where and started drinking, he needed to calm himself down somehow since he promised Caroline not to hurt Damon, even though he really wanted to, he had to keep his promise to her this time.

"Hello brother," Damon said with a smirk walking into the room with him "Thirsty?" He asked and pointed out the blood bag

"You should leave Damon." Stefan said and it took everything in him right now to keep himself from wanting to lunge at Damon right now and rip him to shreds.

"Not here to cause anymore trouble" Damon said with a smirk still plastered on his face "I have to admit though, Caroline, she's gotten a whole lot better at kissing, don't you think?"

"Damon." Stefan warned him and glared at him

"What are you going to do about it Stef? I just kissed your girlfriend. You're pretty little Caroline. Who, by the way, I already also slept with too before you. She's great in bed, isn't she?" Damon asked and knew he was pushing Stefan's buttons now.

Stefan couldn't take it anymore and he lunged at Damon right away. Before he could even do anything, he was frozen in place and looked down to see a stake shoved right into his stomach and Damon there with that smirk still on his face. Stefan slowly collapsed to the ground and he finally pulled the stake out.

"Well, I can't have you in the way of everything, now can I?" Damon asked and pulled out a needle full of vervain and injected it right into Stefan's arm causing him even more pain which eventually made him pass out. "Sorry Stefan, can't let you be in the way this time" He sighed and picked Stefan up and locked him up in one of the cellars again.

Once the door was shut and Stefan was in there still passed out, Damon glanced at him one more time before locking the door. After locking the door he heard footsteps upstairs in the Boarding House and an all too familiar squeaky voice up there calling out Stefan's name.

"Let the games begin." Damon said and walked away from Stefan without looking back.

* * *

"Stefan? Are you here?" Caroline asked looking around the kitchen

Once she knew he wasn't here, she turned around to walk back out only to be cut off by Damon standing there right behind her now.

"Go away Damon" Caroline huffed and walked around him but he cut her off again "What?"

"Stefan's not here" Damon said with a smirk

"I know that dumbass" Caroline said "I'm just gonna call him and see where he is" She said and took out her cell phone and called Stefan right away only to hear his phone ringing in the living room

She took off to the living room and picked up his phone before hanging up hers.

"Where is he?" She asked Damon

"Said he was leaving Mystic Falls for a while. Just a trip to get away from everything for a few days. He left a note" Damon said and handed her the note that he wrote that was on the table and signed Stefan's name at the bottom

"…What?" Caroline asked as she read the note and felt her heart breaking "…He left without saying goodbye…"

"Technically, that's his goodbye" Damon pointed out

"…But this isn't like him, he would tell me, he would talk to me before he would leave" Caroline said trying to make everything sink in

"He was pretty pissed off at me. A little at you too" Damon shrugged

"Me?" Caroline squeaked and tried to hold back tears "but-But I told him the _truth_!" She said "_You_ kissed _me_. Not the other way around!"

"I told him, but he didn't believe it much given…well…you know" Damon said d

"I can't fucking believe this!" Caroline hissed and crumpled up the note and threw it into the blazing fire in the living room right now, not caring if that would be Stefan's last words to her or not "I hate him!" She hissed and felt the tears finally falls as she slowly collapsed down to the ground crying "I hate his guts! I hope a werewolf bites him!" She said

"…You don't mean that" Damon sighed and sat down on the ground next to her and put his arm around her "The werewolf is supposed to bite me, remember?"

"…It can take both of you" Caroline said and wiped away her tears and didn't care that Damon had his arm around her right now, she just wanted to cry.

"Better be one big ass werewolf" Damon said with a smirk and hoped that Caroline would at least smile a little bit

"I'll just find a bunch of werewolves then" Caroline said and smiled very faintly for a few seconds before it faded away again.

"Good luck with that" Damon said "Want something to drink?"

"No" Caroline said "I just…want to go to sleep" She sniffled

"…You can stay here if you want" Damon said

"I don't think that's a good idea" Caroline sighed

"Stay in Stefan's room, he left most of his stuff here, pretty much almost all of it" Damon said

"…Okay, fine" Caroline said, knowing that at least being around Stefan's stuff would help her sleep tonight.

* * *

Caroline sat down in the middle of Stefan's bed with one of his shirts on. She just wanted to be around that familiar scent of his that she had gotten used to. At least he still be there with her in someway, even if it wasn't the way she wanted it to be. She had no idea why Stefan would just take off on her like that, it wasn't something he would ever do. Maybe he was just too riled up and needed to cool down? After all, he left almost all his stuff here, he would have to come back eventually to get it if he did decide to leave for good. So she would wait. She would be here every single day until Stefan came back and told her to her face that he was leaving Mystic Falls for good. That he couldn't handle being here anymore with all the stress between him and Damon plus all things werewolf on top of it. That he couldn't handle being with her anymore. That…he didn't love her anymore. Then and only then would she stop thinking about him. When he would say right to her face that he didn't love her anymore, that he never loved her, that it was all fake. It would tear her to pieces and make her feel like someone just staked her right in the heart, but that would make her give up. That would make her forget about Stefan Salvatore ever walking into her life.

Caroline took a deep breath and inhaled Stefan's scent that was surrounding her at the moment. She finally decided that it was getting late and she got under the covers and buried her face into Stefan's pillows. When his scent hit her again, she felt the tears come back. This time she didn't bother to stop herself from crying. She just cried until her whole body was shaking and there were no more tears left. Only then did she finally fall asleep. And only then did Damon realize, who was listening to her crying the entire time for hours, that this was only just the beginning of her tears and that maybe, he might have taken it a little too far this time.


	2. Holding On

**A/N: **Okay, first of all, I just want to say this: If you have not been to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter yet, you need to go. It is amazing, it's like stepping right into Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. Oh, and Hogwarts is HUGE! Plus the ride inside the castle is awesome, I went on it like three times :P Anyway, that's kinda why this chapter is late, I was caught up in my birthday stuff and then going there and yeah, so anyway, here's the next chapter!

P.S. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews on the first chapter! ;)

xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Two: **Holding On

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty." Damon said as he waltzed into the cell where Stefan was still and sitting in a corner of the room fast asleep but started to move and wake up when he heard Damon walk into the room and slam the door shut behind him, but that wasn't the only thing that woke him up.

It took all the strength Stefan had left in him, but he got up and pinned Damon up against the wall in the cell.

"Where is Caroline?" Stefan asked

"Calm down," Damon said and easily pushed Stefan off of him since he was still weak "Just came down here to bring you some bunny blood, can't have you back on that human stuff." Damon said with a smirk and sat down on the bed in there as he tossed the bottle to Stefan and he caught it and started drinking it.

"Why is her scent all over you?" Stefan asked

"What are you? A bloodhound now or something?" Damon asked

"I'm just asking." Stefan said innocently even though he would rip Damon's heart out without a second thought if he found out that he did something to Caroline or worse…

"I just went to go visit her this morning," Damon said with a smirk "Said hi, she slammed the door in my face, nothing happened." Damon shrugged even though Caroline was still here at the Boarding House and still asleep up in Stefan's room.

"Oh." Stefan said and nodded slightly, he could sense that Damon was telling a lie, but he had no idea what he was lying about. That Caroline slammed the door in his face or that Caroline was home. Both of the outcomes made Stefan want to kill Damon.

'Well, on that note then, I'm going to go check up on our little werewolf problem. We have a pissed off werewolf running though town and she'll probably turn the other one against us too, which means someone has to watch Blondie." Damon said with a smirk

"Damon, why are you doing this?" Stefan asked as Damon walked towards the door "You have Elena, why do you want Caroline? Because she turned you down? Is that it?"

"No." Damon stated

"Then what is it?" Stefan asked "Why are you doing this to me and yourself?"

"Because, you always get the girl." Damon said and faced Stefan and he saw a hurt expression on Damon's face now

"You got Elena." Stefan said

"And who had her first? Who does she still talk about every single day?" Damon hissed "I don't _have_ Elena, and from the way she talks about you still…I never will" Damon said and glared at him now "You got Katherine, You still have Elena, and now you have Caroline too. But that's going to change." Damon said and walked out the door now slamming it shut behind him

"Damon, you can't make someone love you!" Stefan called out to him from the door as Damon walked down the hallway

"Watch me." Damon said "Katherine did it, I can too." Damon said as he walked up the stairs and shut the door and locked it behind him, not that it could stop anyone like Caroline from getting down there, but at least he'd know if she did try to get down there.

* * *

Caroline woke up in Stefan's bed. Her head hurt and her eyes stung as the sunlight streamed into the room. Why was all of that bothering her though? She thought with the whole being a vampire thing, that she wouldn't feel like complete crap the next morning after waking up from crying all night, but apparently, you still felt like crap the next morning. Caroline slowly sat up in bed and looked around Stefan's room, everything was still in place, no one was here last night secretly packing while she was asleep and that made her feel a little better, but not much better. She slowly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom and got showered and dressed back in her clothes from last night just so she could get back to her house, but she hoped her mother wouldn't see her otherwise she'd have some trouble explaining things.

Caroline quietly walked downstairs only to hear Damon in the kitchen actually making breakfast. She looked in there completely confused at the sight of seeing Damon doing something so…domestic. Here was this big bad killer vampire that made everyone think that he could kill you in the blink of an eye, and he was making pancakes and drinking orange juice.

"Hungry?" He asked her and it startled her since he had his back turned the entire time and she was pretty sure that he didn't see her walk in

"Uh, no" Caroline said

"You sure?" Damon asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Caroline nodded as Damon turned around to face her now "I better go though…I'll be back later I guess"

"You sure?" Damon asked "I don't want to go out later and find out you went on some killing spree because you're upset"

"Why would I do that?" Caroline asked confused although some fresh human blood right from the source sounded pretty good to her right now.

"Because, vampires tend to kill a lot when we're upset." Damon shrugged "Try to bury it with blood I guess."

"I won't kill anyone." Caroline sighed "Don't worry about that, but if you see a bunch of dead bunnies, you know what happened."

"Good to know." Damon said and watched Caroline walk towards the front door quietly, something was different about her.

Damon often found himself lately comparing Caroline to sunshine. She always smiled and laughed and was bubbly and happy. She was sunlight and always shinned and glowed bright, sometime she was even blinding from how happy she was. But today she looked…dull. Like someone extinguished the sun and put it's fire out. She looked paler than usual, she had dark circles under her eyes that looked like someone gave her two black eyes, and even her hair seemed paler and lifeless, she looked like a wreck and sadly, he knew he was the cause of that.

"Hey, Caroline." Damon said and Caroline turned around to face him with a blank expression on her face "If you want, you can come over here later again, or we can go hang out or something…I feel bad about Stefan just…leaving you here" Damon sighed

"Thanks." Caroline said "I'll call you later if I wanna hang out." She simply said and walked out the front door

Even though it was a bright sunny, cloudless day today in Mystic Falls, Caroline felt like it was a dreary, cloudy, rainy day, at least if she had her way she would make it like that so the weather would match her mood. She never felt like this when a boyfriend dumped her or they left. Sure, she felt sad for a little bit, but this was different. This felt like Stefan ripped her heart out and threw it out into the ocean never to be found again. Everything seemed dull and lifeless to her. Nothing meant anything to her, even the tall, bright green trees that lined the forest that used to make her smile at the memories of her and Stefan couldn't make her smile today, instead they brought sadness and brought her to the verge of tears.

When Caroline walked through the front door, she was barely able to hold herself together, and thankfully her mother had already left for work. She walked into the kitchen and saw that her mom left her a note on the fridge.

'_Went to work, where were you last night? By the way, Tyler called for you, it sounded important. _

_Love, Mom' _

Caroline sighed as she pulled out her cell phone and turned it back on. A few seconds after it was on she saw all the missed calls and voicemails from her mom and Tyler, none from Stefan. She listened to her voicemail and started going through them. The first half were her mom, which she didn't care about right now, she'd just say she went to Bonnie or Elena's last night and forgot to tell her…and that her phone died. Then she got to Tyler's voicemails and something sounded…different. He started off nice, but then by the last message, he sounded really pissed off, he didn't say much, he just said to call him. She stopped her voicemail and called Tyler and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Tyler answered sleepily

"Ty, what's up? You called me like a million times last night, are you okay?" Caroline asked and felt a little bad that she turned her phone off, but she wasn't in the mood for more drama last night than there already was

"Uh, yeah, can you meet me at the Grill in like an hour?" Tyler asked

"…Sure, you okay?" Caroline asked again

"I'm fine" Tyler said "I'll see you there" He said and hung up before Caroline could say goodbye

Caroline put her phone back in her pocket and walked up to her room to get changed and ready to go to the Grill. Sleeping in Stefan's room last night did make her feel better, after she talked to Tyler, she would have to ask Damon if she could stay in Stefan's room until he got back, he would have to come back eventually, right? She got changed and since she still had tons of time to kill, she decided to go after those bunnies, she needed to kill something and humans were off the menu.

* * *

Caroline walked into the Grill and looked around to see if Tyler was there yet. She finally spotted him on the corner of the place in a booth having a soda while waiting for her. She walked over to him and sat down without saying a word as Tyler looked over at her.

"God, you look like hell" Tyler said

"Gee, thanks." Caroline said and rolled her eyes

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked and Caroline heard the concern in his voice

"I'm fine." She huffed "What did you want to talk about?" She asked

Tyler opened his mouth to speak but instead he stopped and thought about it for a minute. Jules did tell him that Caroline was lying to him, that there were more vampires in town than just her. But she looked like she had been though hell last night, and he wasn't going to attack her with questions, he was just going to ask her.

"Hello?" Caroline asked and waved a hand in front of his face

"Care…who are the other vampire's in town?" Tyler asked her

"…I don't know what you mean." Caroline said and bit her lip

"Just…tell me Care, I really don't care that you lied to me anymore, I mean I was pissed last night but…just tell me, please?" He asked practically begging her and he gently grabbed her hand and held it hoping she would tell him, even though he felt hurt and betrayed, he also in a strange way wanted to protect her from the other wolves Jules told him were coming to town.

"…There's me," Caroline said and paused "Damon, there's a vampire locked up in a tomb named Katherine, but she's a really long story, there was a vampire named Rose, but she left, and there was…Stefan but…he's gone" Caroline said and heard her voice break as she said that last sentence about Stefan

"…What happened to Stefan?" Tyler asked worried now that Jules had gone after him after what she said about running into three vampires in the woods.

"Stefan left Mystic Falls" Caroline said "…It's a long story" Caroline said and wiped the stray tear away

"You can tell me Care." Tyler said and squeezed her hand and Caroline cracked a small smile and squeezed his hand back

"…Damon kissed me last night-"

"He what?" Tyler said shocked and felt his temper flare up a little bit

"Tyler," Caroline said and put a hand on his arm "Calm down." She said and hi nodded for her to continue her story. "He kissed me and…Stefan saw him kissing me. I didn't kiss him back! But…he was just on my nerves yesterday and, I guess he was just… I don't know." Caroline shrugged "All I know is that Stefan is gone and not coming back anytime soon. He left me." Caroline said and felt the tears falling again and this time Tyler wiped away her stray tears before getting up and getting on Caroline's side of the booth and hugging her tightly and she hugged him back burying her face into his shoulder. "Sorry to bother you with this," Caroline sniffled and pulled away from him before looking back over at him "I'm sure this is the last thing you want to hear today." Caroline sighed "…Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

"Yeah," Tyler said "Why did you lie to me? About you being the only vampire?"

"I was, I guess I was protecting Stefan." Caroline shrugged "He had enough shit to deal with, I was just trying to keep him safe in a way. But now that he's gone…there's no one here left to protect other than Bonnie, Elena, and you."

"Why me?" Tyler asked confused

"I care about you." Caroline said "I'd be sad if something happened to you and…I'd miss you. I protect people I care about, it's my first instinct"

"I thought that was to kill things for blood?" Tyler asked jokingly and smiled a little

"Okay, maybe not my first." Caroline said and smiled a little "But pretty close."

"…I didn't think you cared about me." Tyler shrugged

"Tyler, I wouldn't have risked my life and my relationship with Stefan to be with you during the full moon if I didn't care about you." Caroline said

"Your relationship with Stefan?" Tyler asked curiously

"You know how jealous he is…was." Caroline said

"Yeah, I remember" Tyler said and laughed a little

"Did I ever apologize to you about that?" Caroline asked

"About a million times." Tyler smiled

"Well, I'm sorry still. He was…out of control." Caroline said and shook her head "I just thought he did it because he loved me but now…I don't know anymore." Caroline said and felt the tears coming again

"Hey, look at me Care." Tyler said and held her face in his hands as she looked at him "Don't let him leaving you bring you down. He's an asshole for leaving you, especially like that. A guy like that doesn't deserve you, in my opinion, he never deserved someone like you." Tyler shrugged "You were way too good for him and you always will be too good for him."

"Thanks Ty." Caroline smiled and hugged Tyler tightly

Tyler hugged her back and smiled as he held her there. He looked out the window where the booth was and he saw Jules standing there glaring at him, he could tell she was angry. But he wasn't going to let her turn him against Caroline, she cared about him and he cared about her…a lot. Vampire or not, she was still his only friend and he wasn't going to let anyone take her away from him. He would kill for Caroline if he had to. And if he had to kill a few werewolves along the way to keep her safe, then he would do just that. He would kill his own kind, just to keep her safe and be able to see her smile. Jules stormed off after their brief stare down and just as she left, Caroline pulled away and smiled at Tyler, she looked a little better, but still depressed.

"You're the best friend I've ever had, you know that?" Caroline asked him with a smile on her face

"Now I do" Tyler smiled

He gently grabbed her hand again and she didn't seem to mind, it was almost like she didn't notice. But it felt right to Tyler, for him to be there next to her and holding her hand, and even though a vampire and a werewolf were completely against nature, it felt right to him, it felt natural.

* * *

Damon paced around the Boarding House waiting for someone, anyone to call at this point. He really wanted to hear from Caroline, but after finding nothing to do today, he wanted someone. His phone finally rang and he was more than relieved when he saw that it was Caroline calling.

"Hello?" Damon answered casually

"Hey, Damon…do you think that maybe…with Stefan being gone and everything that…I could stay there at the Boarding House, up in his room? I know it's weird but…I don't know, I just want to be close to him." Caroline said "I won't be there forever, I promise, just a few days maybe…"

"I guess so," Damon sighed and made it seem like a big deal even though he didn't mind having Caroline here for a few days and nights.

"Thank you so much Damon." Caroline said and Damon could hear some happiness back in her voice "I'll be there in a few, okay?"

"Sure, don't stay out too late." Damon joked

"I won't" Caroline said and laughed a little

"_Care, come on!" _Damon heard the all too familiar voice of Tyler Lockwood in the background

"Hold on!" Caroline yelled at him "Okay, I'll see you later, thanks again Damon!" Caroline said and hung up before Damon could ask her anything

Damon grumbled as he hung up his phone. He could never win, every girl he wanted never loved him back. Every time he threw himself out there, every time he let someone in or at least tried too, they took his heart and threw it away as if it was nothing, as if he wasn't good enough. He was never good enough. He wasn't good enough for Katherine, he was never good enough for Elena, and he'll never be good enough for Caroline. Damon took his glass of scotch he was drinking and threw it right into the fire as the glass shattered and the fire livened up a little as the alcohol hit it. After a few seconds the fire died down again and went back to normal. He sat there on the couch and watched the fire burn and burn and he would sit there and wait until Caroline would come over just to break his heart again with her sad looks or knowing that if she has a smile on her face that he wasn't the cause of them, that Tyler was.


	3. Need You Now

**A/N: **Okay, who else smiled a ton after the cute Stefan/Caroline moments in TVD tonight? Him being all protective of her, Him making sure she was alright and bringing her home, Him bringing Elena and Bonnie over there for them to spend the night like old times? They were amazing tonight ;) And the few Delena moments, Damon confessing to the news reporter that he was in love with Elena. I like to think of those random girls now as his weekly therapy sessions, I understand why he's basically being a man whore again. It's how he deals with things now, like his girlfriend for this week said (Andy or however you spell her name) "Love changes us." So, it's changing Damon, slowly, but he's getting there. And can I just ask for more sweet Steroline moments? Their friendship is cute in the show and well, I think we all know by now that I love them as a couple, but I'm trying not to say it too much because every time I seem to start shipping a couple a lot, they go downhill, and I like Stefan and Caroline being friends on the show…for now ;) xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Three: **Need You Now

Caroline somehow managed to spend the entire day with Tyler and he actually made her feel better. She didn't feel like someone came along and glued her heart all back together, but she felt better, like someone had at least out a little bit of her heart back, enough to make her a functioning person again and didn't cry at every little thing she saw that reminded her of Stefan. Tyler dropped her off at her house and she packed up a few of her things, left a note for her mom saying she was spending the night at Elena's and if she needed her to call her cell, and she head towards the Boarding House. She didn't expect Damon to be home or anything since she knew he had a tendency to go out and still drink human blood. But she was actually shocked when she saw Damon there, in the living room, alone and drinking.

"Bad day?" Caroline asked as she set her bag down and walked into the living room to sit down by Damon

"You could say that." Damon sighed and didn't really acknowledge the fact of that Caroline was sitting right next to him.

"…Did you hear anything from Stefan?" Caroline asked hopefully

"Nope. Sorry Blondie." Damon said and looked over at her and saw the small light about her that she had was just crushed by his carelessness. "I really am sorry." Damon said

"Thanks." Caroline said and nodded a little before getting up from off the couch and walking back over to her bag only to be completely surprised when she saw Damon already standing there and picking up her bag and taking it up to Stefan's room for her. "Uh, you don't have to do that Damon…" Caroline said confused and followed him upstairs.

"Just helping you out." Damon said and brought the bag into Stefan's room and put it down on Stefan's bed for her.

"…Thanks." Caroline said confused as Damon walked out of the room "Hey, Damon!" Caroline called after him and ran downstairs after him and he stopped short on the stairs and Caroline accidentally bumped into him and he caught her and helped steady her on her feet again which left both him and her laughing a little bit. "Thanks…again" Caroline smiled.

"What did you wanna ask me Blondie?" Damon asked and for once, Caroline noticed that he had a genuine smile on his face.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Caroline asked confused and noticed that Damon's hands were still on her waist from when he caught her and when she noticed, Damon let go.

"Just…being a friend. You seem to really need one right now with…Stefan being gone and everything." Damon shrugged

"Oh." Caroline said "Well, uh, I'm gonna go get ready for bed then, I'm tired, Tyler took me over to the lake today and we went swimming and, it's actually really hard to keep up with a werewolf." Caroline said and smiled a little

"What? Too scared to stay up all night with me?" Damon asked with a smirk on his face

"No!" Caroline said "I'm just tired."

"Whimp" Damon said and started walking back down the stairs again

"What did you just call me?" Caroline asked

"A whimp" Damon said with a smirk

"…Fine." Caroline spoke up "I'll stay up with you…but I'm still getting changed so I can just pass out whenever."

"Great, a slumber party with vampire Barbie, should be fun." Damon said and rolled his eyes

"You're the one who called me a whimp, now you have to suffer with dealing with me as your company. You should really work on getting other friends so you don't have to deal with me and I don't have to deal with you." Caroline said and smiled a little bit

"Yeah, me and being friends with people, doesn't really work out." Damon said

"Well, if you give them death threats and then turn around and kiss them, I think I get why you have no friends." Caroline said

"…I'm sorry" Damon sighed "…I should have never kissed you. I was just mad at Stefan-"

"Mad at Stefan? You kiss Stefan's girlfriends when your mad at them?" Caroline asked confused

"Don't make this harder than it is." Damon sighed

"Sorry…continue" Caroline said and crossed her arms as she stood there waiting for Damon to fully apologize.

"I was just mad at Stefan because…he got every girl he ever wanted and I was always their second choice" Damon said and shrugged "I'm sorry"

_Second Choice_. Those words hit Caroline right in the heart, she knew how it was to be someone's second choice, hell, technically with Stefan, she was his second choice. Again she was someone's second choice. She was Matt's second choice to Elena, she was Elena's second choice to Bonnie. She knew how Damon felt. And it sucked. That and on top of it all, Damon was genuinely apologizing to her. She could tell he meant it, she saw it on his face. Caroline walked over to Damon and hugged him. At first he didn't hug back but after a few seconds, he did.

"I forgive you." Caroline said and pulled away "I know the second choice thing, it sucks. You'll find someone Damon, you have an eternity. It's just…not me."

"Yeah, because you and Stefan are going to have such a happy Brady Bunch kind of eternity." Damon said sarcastically

"Hey!" Caroline snapped at him and pushed him away "I'm trying to be nice to you here and you have to go ahead and bring up things that you know are _never_ going to happen!" Caroline said and felt those damn tears coming back

"God, I'm an asshole." Damon said and walked over and hugged Caroline again as she started crying, he forgot that Stefan was supposed to be away and not rotting in the cell below the house and probably listening to this very conversation. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it's just…it's been a long day. Maybe we should go to sleep." Damon sighed and held Caroline now as she cried onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess so." Caroline sniffled and pulled away from Damon finally a little bit

* * *

Caroline woke up feeling terrible again. It wasn't really Damon's fault for making her cry again, it was just whenever anyone brought up Stefan's name, Caroline just wanted to break down into tears. Yesterday, thankfully, Tyler seemed to catch onto that quickly and he avoided the topic of Stefan all together while they were at the lake having fun. However, staying here, in Stefan's room, with Stefan's brother always around…the topic of Stefan would be hard to avoid. She made her way downstairs, not really caring that she probably looked just as horrible as she did yesterday morning from crying all last night. And there was Damon again, standing there in the kitchen making breakfast, but he probably knew that Caroline was already standing there, staring at him completely confused as to why someone like Damon would even bother making breakfast.

"Hungry?" Damon asked as Caroline sat down in the kitchen and kept watching Damon as if he were some strange animal at the zoo that she had never seen before.

"Uh, no" Caroline said and shook her head and looked away from Damon and out the window to see that now today, it was a dull and grey rainy day.

"Do you even try to act normal anymore and eat regular food?" Damon asked as he sat down next to her and started eating

"Not the past few days" Caroline sighed "It doesn't matter though, I've been doing fine on the bunny blood." Caroline shrugged

"I noticed this morning when I went out there and saw half the bunny population dead and drained." Damon said

"Sorry." Caroline said

"It's fine just…lay off for a little bit otherwise people might think there's another animal on the lose, but only going for bunnies this time." Damon said with a smirk and Caroline smiled a little for a few seconds "You doing anything today?"

"Not really." Caroline shrugged "Tyler has to help his mom with something today and well…you know the rest. Everyone else pretty much hates me."

"Why would everyone else hate you?" Damon asked

"The whole Stefan thing. I pretty much broke the number one rule and stole my best friends boyfriend, even with Stefan gone now, it's still…it just feels weird hanging out with Elena and Bonnie anymore, I can tell they hate me." Caroline said "So, I just don't hang out with them anymore. I don't want to be where I'm not welcomed."

"I doubt they hate you Caroline, probably a little surprised, but I don't think they hate you" Damon said "You guys were best friends, you still are."

"I don't know…I think I'm just gonna sleep today or something. I don't feel too good today, just….down in the dumps" Caroline shrugged

"It's bad to stay in while you're depressed." Damon said "I'd know."

"No, I just want to go back to sleep." Caroline said and got up from the table "I'll see you later" Caroline sighed and, catching Damon completely off guard, she leaned in and hugged him really quick before walking away and back up the stairs.

* * *

Caroline fell asleep in a matter of minutes as soon as she hit the bed. She just wanted to pass out and forget the outside world, it didn't have too much meaning to it without Stefan being there. Sure, there was Tyler being her friend, and there was Damon too, actually trying to care for once. But other than that, there wasn't much of anything else out there for her.

Caroline knew she was dreaming as soon as she realized that she wasn't in the Salvatore house anymore, in fact, she was pretty sure she wasn't even in Mystic Falls anymore. She had no idea where in the world she was, there were a few things that were familiar, but not much. She was close by a lake that looked familiar, and it was surrounded by a dense forest, and there was a large white house with blue shutters and an old tire swing in the front of the house, it kinda looked like her Grandma's house now that she thought about it. She really missed going there during the summers when she was little with her mom and dad. They stopped going up there when their Grandma died. Her mom still technically owned the house, it was just that no one went there anymore. She remembered the few times she came up here with Elena and they would play outside all day, climbing in the trees, swinging on the tire swings, swimming in the lake, they used to have fun.

She walked towards the house more and stood there in front of it. It looked…lifeless, and abandoned. She missed when the house used to look full of life. Caroline looked back over to the lake and it was lifeless too, it looked like it was frozen still. Caroline walked over there a picked a stone up from the edge of the lake and sent it skipping across and smiled when she saw the lake looked somewhat life like again. She turned back around towards the house and noticed the lights on in there now, and the curtains were wide open as she saw people walking around through there, smiling and laughing. She stared at the house confused for a minute before she saw someone open up the door, it was Bonnie walking out of the house, smiling away, and holding Jeremy's hand who was actually smiling for once too.

"Caroline, there you are!" Bonnie said and perked up as she saw Caroline standing there, she let go of Jeremy's hand and ran over to Caroline and hugged her "Where have you been? Everyone was starting to get worried about you not showing up."

"…Showing up for what?" Caroline asked confused

"…Your Birthday, don't tell me you forgot your own birthday, _again_" Bonnie laughed "Why do you think Stefan invited us all up here?"

"Wait… my birthday, here? And Stefan…is here?" Caroline asked confused

"Did you hit your head on something Care?" Jeremy asked worried now and walked up to Caroline and Bonnie

"She's fine Jer." Bonnie laughed

Caroline looked behind Jeremy and Bonnie and saw the driveway filled with cars now, people really were here, but for her birthday? She knew that wasn't for another two weeks. Oh, great, her birthday was in two weeks and Stefan was gone, but…Bonnie said he was here?

"Wait, Stefan's here?" Caroline asked

"Of course…you two have been dating for like two years…unless you two had a fight again and this is his way of making it up to you." Jeremy shrugged

"You two didn't have a fight again, did you?" Bonnie asked confused

"…No…I wanna see him" Caroline said

"Well, come on then." Bonnie laughed and grabbed Caroline's hand and dragged her towards the house.

As soon as Caroline walked in, the house looked completely alive. There were people walking around, people walk past her to wish her Happy Birthday, people were having conversations and actually laughing for once. Caroline was starting to wonder where Stefan was, but first, they ran into Elena and Damon who were both happy and smiling.

"Happy Birthday Caroline!" Elena said happily and hugged her tightly

"Thanks" Caroline said and smiled a little bit as she hugged her back

"Yeah, Happy Birthday Blondie." Damon said with a smirk and rolled his eyes as Elena playfully slapped him on the shoulder

"Have you guys seen Stefan?" Caroline asked curiously

"You mean the guy that's pacing back and forth non stop in the living room worried sick about you?" Damon asked sarcastically

"That's him" Caroline said and let out a sigh of relief and started smiling a little bit "I'm gonna go-"

"Go ahead." Elena said and Caroline nodded at her quickly before taking the familiar walk down the hallway from the kitchen to the living room where there in the middle of the dimly lit living room, there was Stefan sitting all alone on the couch now.

"Stefan?" Caroline asked carefully

As soon as Stefan looked up at her, he smiled and she smiled back. He got up off the couch and hugged her tightly and Caroline hugged him back. She didn't care if this was all a dream right now, she wanted to stay here forever because Stefan was here.

"I was starting to think you were going to avoid your own party after our fight last night." Stefan said and smiled down at her before kissing her quickly

"You know, I forgot what that fight was about anyway." Caroline smiled and kissed him back "So, this is all for me?" Caroline asked and brightened up

"Yeah, all for you." Stefan smiled "I kinda have a surprise for you though."

"What is it?" Caroline asked and perked up now

"I don't know if I should give it to you right now…" Stefan smiled

"Stefan Salvatore, you tell me that surprise you have for me right now!" Caroline demanded and giggled a little bit

"Fine, here" Stefan said and took something out of his pocket and handed it to Caroline and she looked at her hands and saw keys there

"Keys?" Caroline asked confused

"Keys to this house." Stefan said "Your Mom wanted to give them to you actually, but she had to go to work and, this was her birthday present to you."

"This house?" Caroline asked and smiled

"Yep" Stefan said and kissed her "Happy Birthday."

"Oh my gosh, I have to thank her when I see her." Caroline said and hugged Stefan back tightly "You know, that means we can move in up here. Get away from Mystic Falls and all those other crazy vampires" Caroline laughed

"Sounds like a great idea." Caroline smiled

"Look…I have to go-"

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked worried now

"I'm sorry." Stefan said and Caroline saw sadness in his eyes "But…you're going to wake up soon."

"Wait, you made this dream up for me? You told me about this a while ago… the dream thing!" Caroline said "Please stay Stefan! Tell me where you are." Caroline pleaded

"I can't" Stefan said and reached into his pocket again and handed her a folded up note "Open it when you wake up, okay?"

"Stefan, please-"

"I have to go." Stefan said and kissed her as if he was never going to see her again, but he knew that he would find a way to get out and see her again. "Please, just, read the note." Stefan said once he pulled away

And in a matter of seconds, Caroline woke up from her dream and she was there, laying down in Stefan's bed in his room. She woke up more and felt something in her hands. She looked down and saw that there was the note there, the one Stefan gave her in the dream, and there was also a set of keys there too, and she wondered if it really was keys to her Grandmas house. But she sat up and opened up the note first.

'Caroline,

I just want you to know, that I didn't leave you. I never wanted to leave you. I love you so much and I wish I could be there with you right now, just holding you in my arms. I'll come back, I promise to find a way to get back to you, even if it's the last thing I do, I promise to come back to you. I can't tell you where I am right now, but… just trust Damon and let him take care of you for now. I want to be back by the time the next full moon comes around, I really want to be back sooner than that, but who knows when they'll let me come back. I'm safe for now, and I want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you.

Love, Stefan'

Caroline felt herself tearing up as she read the note and by the time she reached the end of it, she was crying completely now. Damon must have heard her from downstairs, because he came running into the room and walked up to Caroline and held her in his arms for a minute while she finished calming down and crying. Damon looked down at the note and he wasn't mad, he knew Stefan would try to reach her eventually, in fact he was shocked to see that Stefan didn't tell her where he was. But Damon also noticed something else there with Caroline too.

"Care, what's with the keys?" Damon asked confused

"Stefan gave them to me in my dream. I think they're to my Grandma's old house." Caroline sniffled

"…Did you used to like being up at your Grandmas?" Damon asked confused

"Yeah, it was always nice up there" Caroline said and smiled a little bit

"Fine…get dressed" Damon sighed

"…Why?" Caroline asked confused

"I'll take you to wherever her house is, we'll see if those are really the keys or not." Damon said

"So we're going on a road trip?" Caroline asked and perked up a little

"Yeah, we are, so get dressed blondie." Damon said with a smirk and Caroline hugged him back, even though Stefan was gone and she had no idea where he was, and from the sounds of it he was being held somewhere, she felt that no matter where she went now, that Stefan would be with her. And maybe the keys were a hint? Maybe Stefan was there? The thought of that made her smile a little even though she doubted it.

* * *

Caroline knew Damon was in the shower right now getting read to leave, but now that she felt a little better, she felt a little hungry, and didn't want to go out bunny hunting again, so instead, she snuck down into the basement to go into the cooler and get some blood. Caroline grabbed some blood and started drinking right away, she was more hungry then she thought she was. She grabbed another one and started walking back up the hallway, until she heard something shuffling around in there.

"…Hello?" Caroline asked confused and turned around to see if anyone was there behind her "Anyone in here?"

"Caroline?" Stefan's voice called out to her

"…Very funny Damon, nice Stefan impersonation, now come on, we gotta go if we wanna get to my grandmas house before nighttime" Caroline said and walked down the hallway until she stopped at the cell door and instead of seeing a Damon with a smirk on his face, she saw Stefan, sitting on the bed in there, looking right at her in disbelief. "…Stefan?" Caroline asked shocked

"Caroline, what are you doing down here, I thought I told you not to-" Damon stopped short when he saw Caroline standing there in front of the cell door where Stefan was "…Oh…crap."


	4. We Could Have Had It All

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, I got kinda stuck on what to write next, like how Caroline would react to Damon and I think I kinda figured out what should happen next. I gotta get back to writing my other story too, I've been in the middle of writing a crossover story right now :P But since I'm in the mood for some of my favorite couple today, which would be the lovely Steroline ;) I'm gonna give you guys this chapter today, I hope you like it! xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Four: **We Could Have Had It All

"Damon…want to explain this to me?" Caroline asked and looked right at him, making sure he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I…I…" Damon said

"Just let him out." Caroline said and shook her head as she looked away from Damon, she was disgusted with him now, how could he have done this to her? She trusted him. She thought he was starting to become like a friend to her. They could have been good friends, but now, Damon would be luck if she ever looked at him again.

Damon walked over to the door and opened it up to let Stefan out. Damon stood there, holding the door open as Stefan walked by him and after a quick glare in Damon's direction, Stefan walked right over to Caroline and hugged her and she hugged him back tightly, blinking back tears as she was finally able to hold Stefan again.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Stefan said and gently pulled away from Caroline, even though she didn't want to let go of him yet, she listened and grabbed onto Stefan's hand tightly.

Before they walked completely out of the room, Caroline let go of Stefan's hands and she gave him a silent look, Stefan knew she wanted to talk to Damon now. So he quickly kissed her on the cheek and walked upstairs. Once Caroline heard the door shut, she looked over at Damon who was still standing by the door on the other end of the hallway.

"…I just have to ask you one thing." Caroline said. "Why did you do this to me?"

"…I don't know." Damon said simply and shrugged

"You don't know?" Caroline asked as harshly as she could. "You knew locking Stefan away and having me think that he just disappeared off the face of the earth because he didn't love me anymore would hurt me more then anything else in this world, but you did it anyway! You know Damon, I always knew you were a jerk, but for a minute there, _just_ for a minute, I believed that you were my friend. That you cared about me. That you changed…God was I stupid to ever believe that." Caroline sighed "You are still the same Damon Salvatore that you were when you first came into this town, aren't you?"

"I wish I was. Because then I wouldn't care about a damn thing you're saying right now." Damon said "But sadly, that ship has sailed. I do care. I can't _stop_ caring. I actually felt guilt for the first time since 1864 while I had Stefan locked up down here. And I hated every minute of it."

"So what was you're plan then? Tell me Damon, was it to get me to go run off somewhere with you, forget about Stefan and everyone here in Mystic Falls? What were you gonna do after that? When you had me away from everyone, what was your plan?" Caroline said, taking a few steps closer towards Damon, she knew she was pushing his buttons right now, just from the look on his face.

But before Caroline could take another step, Damon ran up to her and had her pinned up against a wall. Damon had that crazy look in his eyes that terrified Caroline and made her want to scream out for help like she was in some horror movie. But instead she stayed silent and tried to form words in her terrified state.

"I locked Stefan down here because I care about you." Damon said. Under normal circumstances, those words would have made Caroline care a little bit about Damon, but now, with this murderous glint in Damon's eyes, and that grizzly tone to his voice, it made her want to run away and hide.

"You know I care about Stefan more then I will _ever_ care about you." Caroline spat and took her chance to push Damon off of her and he took a few steps back. "You are a monster Damon. Locking people that I care about away isn't going to make me just stop caring about them and move onto someone else! You can't make people care about you. It has to be earned, like trust. And sadly for you, you are no where near earning my trust, or having me care about you." Caroline said and with that, she stomped off upstairs and slammed the door so hard, she thought it would break.

Caroline took a few deep breaths before walking around the house again, looking for Stefan. She finally heard the shower on upstairs and knew that Stefan was in there. Instead of waiting downstairs and risking having to see Damon's face again, she walked upstairs and right into Stefan's room, shutting the door behind her and sitting on the bed, waiting for Stefan.

* * *

Caroline had cuddled up next to Stefan in his bed after he was dressed and out of the shower. She felt silly for being this clingy to him, but she couldn't help it. She missed him so much that while he was gone, it felt like part of herself was gone. She didn't want to ever have to feel that again, she just wanted it to be how it was supposed to be now, her and Stefan together forever. They had forever after all.

"So, how much did you miss me?" Stefan asked with a smirk as he looked down at Caroline

"Do I have to keep repeating myself?" Caroline asked with a smile "I missed you, a lot." Caroline said and kissed Stefan quickly

"I missed you too." Stefan smiled

"…Stefan…Don't ever leave me again." Caroline said

"I won't, I promise." Stefan smiled and kissed her

"I better go." Caroline got up and sighed "If I go now, I can catch my mom before she goes to work and tell her that you're back and I'm not staying here anymore."

"You sure?" Stefan asked with a s smirk

"Positive. I love you Stefan, but I can't be in the same house as that monster you call a brother." Caroline said and grabbed her bags. "I'll be back in ten minutes or so, okay?"

"Alright." Stefan said and got up and kissed Caroline "I'll be here, I promise."

"You better be." Caroline smiled before walking out of Stefan's door.

* * *

Caroline walked up to her front door, her mom's car was still in the driveway, she knew she would be leaving soon. Caroline looked through her bag for the keys to her house, when she stopped when she heard something moving inside her house, it was too loud and sudden to be her mother. She knew someone else was in there with her now. That was when Caroline finally noticed the all too familiar scent around her house, werewolf. Caroline gave up on try to find her keys and busted the lock on her front door and dropped her bag to the floor before staying perfectly quiet to listen in on what was happening. She heard no one talking, but she heard someone moving, quietly and slowly, almost as if they were tip toeing around her. She knew now that they knew she was here. She heard the steps coming from the kitchen. So she walked in there to find no one, but her mother, tied down to a kitchen chair with tape over her mouth.

"Mom!" Caroline said and ran over to her side, probably a little too fast, but she didn't care right now. Caroline struggled with the ropes, but as soon as she tried to get them off her mom, they burned her, they were soaked in vervain. They knew Caroline would come and try to save her mother, they were planning this, and now they had her trapped. She fell right into their trap.

"Sweet little Caroline." Jules said as she walked out into the kitchen "Come to save mommy now, huh? I'm surprised you came without your little vampire boyfriend, Damon is it?"

"Damon's not my boyfriend." Caroline spat "I'd rather date a dog instead of him."

"Ouch, sounds like he messed up somehow. Was it because he hid Stefan from you?" Jules asked

"…How did you know about that?" Caroline asked

"It seemed like something the desperate Damon Salvatore would do. With his little Elena still hot for Stefan, it was only a matter of time before he come chasing after you again." Jules said "Speaking of Damon, how is he doing today? Does he feel…guilty for anything?"

"I don't care." Caroline growled

"Huh, you think he would after killing Mason like that. Just ripping his heart right out of his chest." Jules said "It must have hurt like hell."

"I wouldn't know." Caroline said

"Yeah, funny thing about that." Jules said with a smirk "Until we get Damon, and make him feel what Mason felt, you're just going to have to do for now. Brady!" Jules yelled and Caroline turned around to see a man standing behind her with a gun pointed right to her chest and before Caroline could get it away from him, he pulled the trigger and she blacked out.

* * *

The next thing Caroline felt was the pain of waking up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't home anymore. Instead she was on the floor of some cage inside what looked like an RV. When she tried to sit up, she felt the pain in her chest. She looked down at her shirt and saw blood right where her heart should be. If she was shot in the heart, how was she still alive? She reached in her shirt and pulled the bullet painfully out of her chest. It was a wooden bullet too, but where it was, she realized now that it just missed her heart. He could have killed her, but they weren't planning on killing her, at least not yet. And even though she was in terrible pain, she quickly started looking around the room for her mother to see if they brought her here too. But she saw no sign of her mother in the RV. In fact, she saw no one in the RV. So with no one there, Caroline scooted over to the cage door and tried to reach out there to open it up, but she couldn't reach the door. Once she thought she almost had it, she felt the worst pain in the world as someone squirted vervain right in her face and she quickly pulled back and tried to see who just did that to her. She looked up and saw the man that shot her, Brady.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to wake up." Jules said walking over next to Brady as she entered the RV. "I thought I heard a vampire hissing out in pain."

"Where am I?" Caroline asked through tears

"You don't need to know. All you need to know is that we are keeping you here and putting you through all the pain Mason felt until we get Damon Salvatore and make him pay for what he did to Mason." Jules said

"I didn't do anything to Mason though! I swear!" Caroline cried out

"You're still a vampire." Jules said and with that, Brady sprayed her again causing Caroline to curl up on the floor in pain

Just then, Caroline's cell phone went off and Jules took it out of her pocket and looked at who it was. She answered it without saying a word.

"Caroline, where are you?" Stefan asked frantically over the phone. "I went to your house and your not there, your mom's car and your car are still there but your both gone. Damon hasn't seen you, Tyler hasn't seen you, where are you?"

"Well, looks like the worried boyfriend made his escape." Jules said

"…Jules, where is Caroline?" Stefan asked and Caroline could hear the anger in his voice now

"She's here, waiting for your pathetic brother to come turn himself into us." Jules said

"You don't have her." Stefan said in disbelief

"You need proof?" Jules asked and looked over at Brady "He needs proof Brady."

An evil smirk crossed Brady's face as he picked up a real gun this time and aimed it right at Caroline and as soon as he pulled the trigger, Caroline let out the most terrifying scream Stefan could have ever heard. Caroline was shaking in tears and pain by now and she looked at her hands that she used to keep her face covered, and she saw wooden splinters in them now. She realized now with all the pain she was in that Jules took her jacket away from her so that all those wooden splinters could hit her bare shoulders now, along with her arms and exposed neck, Caroline knew now that it was a bad day to have picked to wear a halter top.

"That proof enough for you?" Jules asked with a smirk

"Jules, let her out now or I will kill you-"

"She's not going anywhere until you bring Damon to us." Jules said "So you have a choice Stefan. And if you don't bring Damon to us by midnight, your little girlfriend here will be dead." Jules spat "So who will it be? Your brother, or your girlfriend? You have 'til midnight." Jules said and hung up the phone and looked over at Brady again.

After a quick exchange of looks, Brady shot Caroline again and she let out another terrifying scream as Jules kneeled down next to her by her cage.

"We're going to have a lot of fun until midnight, aren't we Caroline?" Jules asked


	5. Losing Your Memory

**A/N: **So, after this chapter, it is highly possible that you will hate me after this. The ending is very…dramatic? I think that's the word I'm looking for. And it's kinda a cliffhanger. Reason I say this is because I got the idea for this from a song that was on TVD (Episode 13, Daddy Issues, at the end with the last Caroline/Stefan scene where he brings Bonnie and Elena to come over to Caroline's house) it's called _Losing Your Memory by Ryan Star. _It's actually a really beautiful song, but it inspired this chapter and…maybe you get a good idea about wat's going to happen from the title? Who knows ;) xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Five: **Losing Your Memory

"Wow, 11 already? Your boyfriend is really taking your time, you sure he's coming princess?" Jules asked with a smirk on her face

"He'll come." Caroline said, barely a whisper, but it hurt her to talk any louder. She had splinters all over her still, to tired and weak to bother removing them no matter how much they hurt her, and even if she tried to, Jules would just shoot her with more of them, so what was the point?

"You sure have a lot of faith in him." Jules sighed "So, Caroline, Stefan Salvatore's second choice, how does that feel, huh?"

"I'm not-"

"Oh please. You were _always_ his second choice. I haven't even been in this town that long and in that short time, I've seen Stefan move from pretty little golden girl Elena Gilbert, to…_you._" Jules said "You really think he left Elena for you? Or maybe he left because he was stupid enough to kiss you and she wouldn't take him back."

"How do you know all this?" Caroline asked and winced in pain

"You learn a lot from listening around here." Jules said "No one seems to know the meaning of the word privacy in this town. Or enhanced hearing."

"…Stefan's coming." Caroline said

"Doesn't matter to me if he comes with his pathetic excuse of a brother or not. I have you right here. And we still have one more hour left to play." Jules said and shot some more vervain at Caroline and it made her cry out again as soon as it hit her skin.

* * *

"So, what's the plan, go swooping in and while I'm handling all the wolves coming at me, you go swooping in, get the girl, and save the day?" Damon asked with a sarcastic tone, as always

"Damon, I'm going to be helping you fight them off, once their done, we _both_ go get Caroline." Stefan said to Damon as they were walking through the woods, looking for the RV that Jules told them about that was close to the old Lockwood manor. "There it is." Stefan sighed a sigh of relief once they finally found the place. "Remember, we-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got the plan." Damon said and strolled off towards the RV, knocked on the door and stood there waiting with Stefan now close by.

"So you came to die after all?" Jules asked as she walked out of the RV.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Damon asked annoyed

"Where's Caroline?" Stefan asked

"Inside, sleeping off the vervain and wooden splinters." Jules said and a smile crossed her face when she saw both Stefan and Damon react to hearing that she had been hurting Caroline. "Wow, so it is true. You both move on from the Katherine look a like to Malibu Barbie?"

"Just give us Caroline." Damon hissed

"Us? I think your mistaken there Damon. Stefan get's his little girlfriend and her mother and walks free while you…well, you die a poetic and tragic death." Jules said and as soon as she said that, people who were most likely werewolves started walking out from behind trees and circled Damon and Stefan now. There had to be at least 15 of them. "And my friends here are going to make sure of that. Now stay like good little vampires and I'll go get blondie and her mom." Jules said and Damon and Stefan stood frozen in their spot while Jules walked back inside.

Jules untied Caroline's mom first and without a word, sent her outside to Stefan and Damon. Next Jules went to Caroline, but before she opened up her cage, she grabbed a needle that was full of this light blue liquid and leaned in close to reach out to Caroline and inject it into her shoulder.

"What was that?" Caroline asked

"Just a little present for you boyfriend later." Jules said "Werewolves know witches too." And with that, Jules opened up Caroline's cage and stepped back to let her out.

Caroline cautiously got out of her cage and stopped, thinking about attacking Jules, but noticed the gun in her hands and all the things still on the table, and she walked out the door instead. Stefan and Damon were horrified when they saw what Jules had done to Caroline this whole entire time. Caroline walked up to Stefan in tears and Stefan gently held her and tried to take a few of the splinters out of her while her confused and equally horrified mother stood by, not knowing what to do or what was happening.

"Caroline, take your mom and get out of here." Stefan whispered to her, just quiet enough for her to hear. She pulled away, wiped her tears, and nodded. She walked off towards her mom and gently pulled here away into the forest, she refused to leave, but she was getting far away enough to where her mother wouldn't be in danger. She didn't need to know Stefan and Damon's plan to know that they were going to fight their way out of there to save Damon's life too.

It didn't take long, as soon as Jules realized what was going on, she ordered everyone to attack them and Stefan and Damon started fighting everyone that came at them. It seemed like an army to Caroline, and she wanted to go fight, but she knew she'd get herself killed being so weak and so…tired. She was really tired all the sudden.

"Caroline, honey, what's going on?" Her mother asked with fear in her voice

"I-I don't know." Caroline said just as scared but her eyelids were starting to drift closed.

Just as Caroline felt that Stefan and Damon were going to die, Bonnie comes walking up to the fight from what seems like out of nowhere and all werewolves fall to the ground, just as Stefan and Damon usually do when Bonnie uses that power on them.

"Leave." Bonnie said firmly to them and before she could see Stefan and Damon walk away, Caroline fell asleep and hit the ground. The last things she heard around her were her mother freaking out and Stefan and Damon rushing to her side and trying to wake her up.

* * *

Stefan was just coming back from the hospital where Caroline's mom was for now. He had to compel her to forget about everything from the past few hours and now he was still worried sick about Caroline. She was still fast asleep at the Boarding House in the living room, at least that was what Bonnie told him. He walked through the front door of the Boarding House and went right to Caroline's side. She was still sprawled out on the couch, sleeping. She looked so peaceful. She probably was finally in peace since Stefan noticed that Bonnie and Damon managed to get all the splinters out of her and she was healing up slowly. Stefan gently stroked the side of her face and brushed the hair out of her face as he quietly hoped that Caroline would wake up soon and that everything would be okay again. Just like how things were before Damon locked him away. They'd be normal, happy, and together again. Maybe even if she still wanted to, he'd take her out of town, get her away from all this craziness, just to get the chance to hold her in his arms again and him knowing that he could protect her from everything that tried to harm her. Even though he knew that wasn't true, that he couldn't protect her from everything, he would die trying if he had to. Just for her and only her.

"I wanted to give her blood, but she's still out like a light." Damon said walking into the room and putting a glass of blood on the table for Caroline when she woke up.

"Thanks for taking care of her." Stefan said to Damon

"Yeah, whatever." Damon sighed and sat down in the chair that was next to the couch.

"What do you think caused this?" Stefan asked Bonnie

"Well, either she was in so much pain, she passed out, or wolves know more then they let us think they do." Bonnie sighed

"Meaning?" Damon asked

"Meaning there are only a handful of things that can make a vampire randomly pass out like that." Bonnie said "It wasn't my spell, I know that because it was geared towards werewolves and you two were fine."

"Keep going, skip the obvious ones." Damon said

"Alright, so unless one of you has the device on you from Founder's Day that only Caroline could hear. There's two things that could have happened here," Bonnie sighed "Either Jules had a witch cast a spell on her that will cause her to die in a week in her sleep. Or, she used a memory potion on her."

"Memory potion?" Stefan asked confused

"Yeah. Usually memory loss only happens as what could be a side effect from a spell backfiring. But since I doubt Jules had a witch there with her, it was a memory potion. Meaning whenever Caroline wakes up again…she won't remember." Bonnie said

"Won't remember what specifically?" Damon asked

"It depends on how strong the potion was made. Could be anywhere from the past few hours to the past few years." Bonnie shrugged "We won't know until she wakes up."

* * *

"As much as I wouldn't mind getting a clean slate with Blondie," Damon said as him and Stefan wandered around the library in the Boarding House. "I really don't want it to be like this."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind forgetting the past few days either. But this is serious Damon, if that potion is strong enough, not only will she forget us, she'll forget being a vampire and everything that goes with her being a vampire. It could be dangerous." Stefan said

"Look, I doubt that thing goes back to the point of where she forgets what she is. You heard Bonnie, it could also be a specific person she's made to forget, we don't know until she wakes up." Damon said

"Could be specific people too." Stefan added "I just want her to wake up so we know what we're dealing with here now."

"Don't we all want Sleeping Beauty to wake up?" Damon asked and took a sip of his drink.

"…Hello?" Stefan and Damon heard Caroline's voice call out and they dropped everything and ran out there to her.

She seemed startled by them just appearing out of nowhere. She looked at them both completely confused, and quite frankly, she looked a little scared too.

"Caroline…do you know who we are?" Stefan asked her

"…N-No." Caroline said scared and shook her head

And that was when Stefan and Damon faced their worst nightmares. Caroline forgot completely who they were. It was written all over her face. She was scared more then anything. She was locked up in a strange house sleeping on a strange couch with just strange people in it. She just wanted to go home to her mom and call Bonnie and Elena and tell her about her weird night, hopefully they would make her feel better. And maybe she'd get something to eat on the way home to, if these crazy people let her leave, she was _starved_. She just wanted to go some place where everything would make sense, even though she had to admit that the strangers were quite handsome, they were still strangers and god knows what happened to her that led to her passing out on their couch.


	6. Starting All Over

**A/N: **So now Caroline has lost her memory, how much of it she's actually lost we will find out. Now the big challenge is going to be for everyone trying to figure out how to get her memory back or if she will ever get it back ;) xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Six: **Starting All Over

"Uh, thanks for bringing me home…Stefan, right?" Caroline asked trying to remember his name, she was already getting him confused with his brother a little bit.

"Yeah." Stefan said and nodded as he stood there on the porch with Caroline

"I'm sorry I just blacked out there at your house, I guess I was pretty dunk. I can't believe Bonnie and Elena just left me there though." Caroline huffed

"They were in rough shape too, Damon took them home before you woke up but, you really needed to lay down, you were way worse than they were." Stefan said

"Again, I'm really sorry." Caroline said "I'm just…stupid sometimes." Caroline smiled "I guess I'll see you around at school or something, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Stefan said "Goodnight Caroline."

"Night." Caroline smiled and unlocked the door to her house and locked the door behind her. She had to admit, she picked a pretty good house to black out in back there, both of the Salvatore brothers were really hot. Even though she barely knew who they were, in a weird way, she felt like she knew them already. Then again, who wouldn't want to know the Salvatore brothers?

Caroline walked up to her room and was amazed to see that it was actually clean for once. No wonder why she went and got drunk with Bonnie and Elena, she probably needed one after cleaning her room. She thought about calling Bonnie and Elena and letting her know that she was okay now, but they were probably passed out, they would be hungover in school tomorrow. And speaking of hangovers, Caroline had no idea why she didn't have one right now, usually after she passes out like that and wakes up, she has a killer headache, but she felt perfectly fine, like nothing happened. But she did feel a little sore now that she thought about it, but there wasn't a mark on her.

Caroline went in the shower and felt a lot better already after that, she wasn't even sore anymore. After she got dressed for bed and ready to go to sleep, her cell phone went off. She grabbed it off the night table and looked at it strangely since her cell phone said Tyler was calling her but…Tyler hated her…so why would he call her?

"Hello?" Caroline answered confused

"Caroline! I heard about what happened tonight, are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't there, I would have helped Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie but-"

"Tyler…what are you talking about? I'm fine. I was a little drunk and blacked out at the Salvatore house, but Stefan brought me home." Caroline said "And since when do you care about me anyway?"

"…What are you talking about?" Tyler asked sounding just as confused "Hold on a sec" Tyler said and pulled the phone away and looked at a text he just got from Stefan. "Oh, uh, never mind. You're fine I guess. Gotta go, see you tomorrow in school Care." Tyler said and hung up before Caroline could say a word.

"Weird." Caroline said and put her phone back on her night stand, rolled over in bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

"Just got done apologizing my ass off to Elena and telling her everything about Blondie." Damon sighed and sat down next to Stefan and started drinking.

"I told Bonnie and Tyler. Did you tell Alaric yet?" Stefan asked

"No, I'll do that in a minute." Damon sighed

"So, you and Elena okay now?" Stefan asked

"Not even close." Damon said "Apparently, I still have a lot more apologizing to do."

"I could have warned you about that, but you had to go all physco." Stefan said

"Yeah, yeah, no need for I told you so crap." Damon said "So, how much does Caroline remember?" Damon asked

"Well…she has no memory of us, of being a vampire, of dating Matt, or basically of anything ever since we came into town." Stefan said "She is a blank slate."

"Then what happens when she vamps out in the middle of class tomorrow because last I checked, she last fed on the day before yesterday." Damon said

"I'll watch her tomorrow." Stefan said "When she's not with me, Bonnie or Elena will take care of her."

"Speaking of Bonnie, she find out anything about how to get Caroline's memory back?" Damon asked

"No. Apparently it can only come back in pieces or sometimes it can't come back at all." Stefan said "There's no spell to bring her memories back."

"Wonderful." Damon said "So, once she finds out about vampires again, you think that will trigger anything?"

"Hopefully." Stefan said "Anyway, I better get to sleep then, apparently, I have school tomorrow."

"Good luck." Damon said with a smirk as Stefan walked upstairs and went to bed now too.

* * *

Caroline stood there in the hallways of the school, putting stuff into her locker, she found it hard to concentrate since she seemed to hear every single thing people were saying. It was annoying, like they were all talking with megaphones. And the sun, was it always that bright, even just coming in through the windows? Right now, she felt like she had a hangover with all of this going on around her and people slamming lockers shut wasn't helping. Caroline started looking around to see how Bonnie and Elena were holding up, but Bonnie was outside talking to Tyler…since when did Bonnie and Tyler talk? And why was Jeremy Gilbert following her like a lovesick puppy dog? And since when did he get cute? Everything just felt way too strange for her to just have had one drunken night last night, and then not even feel a hangover today. It was as if everything changed overnight and she just didn't feel like she belonged there right now.

"Hey Caroline." Tyler said from right behind her now, she barely even heard him walk up to her.

"Hi Tyler." Caroline said as she shut her locker and turned around to face him.

"How are you, uh, feeling today?" Tyler asked

"Okay I guess…no hangover really." Caroline said and shrugged "I don't know, it just feels weird being her today, like I've missed months or something instead of a few days…I think I'm just gonna go home."

"You sure?" Tyler asked

"Yeah, I just feel…out of it here. Tell Elena and Bonnie I left when you see them again, okay?" Caroline asked

"Sure." Tyler nodded and with that, Caroline head for the exit of the school, grabbed the keys out of her bag, and got in her car to go home, or at least anywhere but school, it was just too weird for her there today.

* * *

Caroline found herself sitting by the lake, not too far from the old Lockwood mansion. She had this feeling that something _bad_ happened here, but she couldn't remember it. Just like how she couldn't remember why the Salvatores seemed familiar to her and she didn't even know who they were, or like how Tyler was nice to her when he usually thought she was shallow and neurotic. Nothing made sense today. She wanted to go to sleep and wake up and hope for everything to make sense again. Instead, she just sat there, skipping rocks across the lake, but instead of her usually sucking at it as always, she was actually pretty good now for some reason. Everything was calm and peaceful for the first time today…until she heard rustling in the bushes behind her and the strange scent hit her. She got up from where she was sitting and followed it, it let her right to the ruins of the Lockwood mansion where she saw a cute little rabbit sitting perched at the top of the steps.

"Hey there little guy." Caroline said with a smile and picked him up and held him in her arms. He squirmed around the first few minutes, but then stopped and just let her pet him. "How could I smell you all the way over from the lake?" Caroline asked herself curiously but shrugged and gave up, today made no sense anyway.

Caroline could have held that cute little bunny all day, but then she noticed that she could hear this low thumping sound. Almost like a…heartbeat. She realized it was the bunny she was hearing. As soon as she knew it was the bunny's heartbeat, she started thinking of the blood pumping through his veins in his body and then…her gums started to hurt really bad and her eyes felt all weird and tingly, and that's when the bunny started to squirm again. When Caroline realized that she wanted to bite into the bunny's neck, she quickly set him down.

"Go on, run, please run." Caroline pleaded and the bunny hopped away as fast as he could.

Caroline stood there, watching him for what seemed like hours, fighting back the urge to go chase him down and drink his blood. Why did she want blood so badly? It was all she could think about now. All she wanted was to chase that bunny, grab him, and drain all the blood out of him.

"Stop thinking about it Caroline. It's a bunny. It's blood. You are a human being, not some freak." Caroline said quietly to herself, trying to convince herself almost now.

Unable to fight it any longer, Caroline took off after that bunny faster than she had ever ran before. She caught it easily, scooped it up, and bit into it's neck drinking it's blood. It didn't taste as good as she thought it would, but all the sudden after she drank it, she felt a lot less hungry. She set the now dead bunny down on the ground and then it hit her what she had done when she saw the red blood all over the bunny's white fur.

"…Oh my god." Caroline said and took a step back. She just _killed_ something and _drank_ it's blood. How did she even do that? She covered her now bloody mouth with her hands and she felt something…sharp and pointy in her mouth…fangs? She had fangs?

She took off back towards the lake and looked into the water to see her reflection and aside from a bloody mouth and the fangs she now had, she noticed her eyes had a red tint to them and that she had veins under her eyes. She took a step back from the lake in horror and grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and called Elena first, she just needed someone here, even if they'd call her a freak or a monster, she needed someone right now and Elena and Bonnie were the only ones she cold think of.

"Caroline, what's wrong? Where are you?" Elena asked quietly and Caroline realized that Elena must have had to sneak out of class to answer this.

"Sorry Elena but…I just need someone here right now. Something really, _really_ bad just happened." Caroline said and felt tears stinging her eyes now.

"Okay, Where are you?" Elena asked

"At the lake by the old Lockwood mansion." Caroline said

"Alright, I'll be there as fast as I can." Elena said and hung up the phone with Caroline and called Stefan, she was going to need someone that could handle Caroline's strength if she just did what Elena thought she did, and even though she could have called Damon, she was still pretty pissed off at him for what he did to Caroline and what he _tried_ to do with her.

* * *

Caroline ended up burying the little bunny while she waited for Elena. She put it underneath a nice shady tree and put a flower on top of his little grave. She felt so bad for killing that thing, she didn't even have any idea of what she was now or why she killed that rabbit, but she felt guilty for it. Even though her hands were now covered with dirt and blood, she didn't care, she just wanted the bunny to at least have a nice resting place.

"Caroline?" Elena said from behind her and Caroline turned to face her. Elena was a little taken aback to see her best friend still fully fanged and covered in blood, and apparently, some dirt too. But she was still getting used to Caroline being a vampire, and now with her memory loss, it was going to be even harder to get used to vampire Caroline.

"Elena…I did something really bad." Caroline said and felt the tears coming back.

Elena looked around Caroline and saw a tiny grave with a flower on top as Caroline stood up from off the ground. "You…killed a bunny?" Elena asked curiously and Caroline nodded.

"How did you know?" Caroline asked.

"That grave's way too tiny for a person." Elena said with a sigh of relief.

"…Person?" Caroline asked shocked "I…you think I would kill someone? …Have I ever killed someone?" Caroline asked as she felt tears roll down her face, she was that bad of a person now? She was a freakish murderer?

"No…Caroline, I don't think you would kill someone." Elena said "Look…I'm really no good with this whole…vampire thing you have here-"

"Vampire?" Caroline asked confused

"Just…Stefan!" Elena said calling for him now and he walked out from behind the trees now.

"You brought the new guy with you? Elena, I don't want people knowing that I'm some freakish murderer! Especially not the new guy!" Caroline said

"Caroline, he's not new, and he's here to help you way better than I ever could with this." Elena said

"You go ahead and leave Elena, I'll handle this." Stefan said and Elena nodded and walked back off towards her car and left leaving Stefan and Caroline alone.

"…I'm not a freak you know…at least…no, I am a freak." Caroline sighed and tried to wipe her tears away only to get dirt and blood on her face but she didn't care right now. "I just killed a bunny for blood."

"That's normal Caroline, you were hungry." Stefan said

"…Normal? You call killing a bunny normal? What town are you from because in Mystic Falls, last I checked, me and my friends don't go to the woods for lunch and pick up a few bunnies and maybe a few deer!" Caroline said

"Caroline…I don't really know how to explain all of this to you." Stefan sighed

"Explain what?" Caroline asked

"…Have you been feeling…strange today? Like, you're missing out on something?" Stefan asked

"All day." Caroline sighed.

"…Last night, you, Elena, and Bonnie didn't get drunk and come over to our house." Stefan said. "Last night…you were kidnapped and tortured by werewolves and you had your memory erased of the past few months."

"…Your insane." Caroline said and turned around to walk away but Stefan was already in front of her. "How-"

"Because," Stefan said and let his face change and Caroline looked at him shocked and confused, but not afraid. She thought Stefan was possibly a little crazy, but he was just like her, fangs and all. Maybe that was why she felt so comfortable around him last night? She knew somehow that he was like her even though she didn't know what she was herself? "I'm just like you."

Caroline bit her lip and looked at Stefan curiously. She knew it was wrong to probably just keep staring at Stefan like that, even though he was so close to her. She hesitated in wanting to just put her hands on him, to see if he was really there, if she really did have someone that was like here standing there. He must have noticed that because he took a step closer to her, obviously letting her know it was okay. She ended up gently resting her hand on Stefan's cheek and stroked the veins under his eyes with her thumb. They were just like hers, and he was really there.

"So," Caroline finally spoke up and slowly removed her hand from Stefan's face but ended up resting it on his shoulder, she just wanted to be close to him for some reason. "I was…kidnapped by werewolves? …And had my memory erased…which is why I can't remember much today?" Caroline asked and Stefan nodded. "No hangover?"

"No hangover." Stefan said with a small smile.

"…This sucks more then a hangover." Caroline sighed

"I know, but don't worry about it okay? Since it looks like you won't be getting your memory back anytime soon, I'll teach you again about how to control your bloodlust and stuff." Stefan said

"Something tells me it's not going to be easy." Caroline sighed

"Nothing is ever easy." Stefan said and that caused Caroline to smile a little bit for the first time today.

"Before we get to teaching and stuff…can I go home and clean up a little bit? I'm covered in dirt and bunny blood." Caroline said

"Yeah, I can come with you if you want me to?" Stefan offered

"…Yeah…that'd be nice." Caroline said "I hope it's not too weird to say this or anything since I don't remember how good of friends we were before but…I just feel safe with you. Like… I don't know, I just like having you around. You make me feel better." Caroline smiled

"No, it's not weird at all." Stefan smiled "We used to be…really good friends before."

"Good," Caroline smiled "…I hope we can be really good friends again."

"I hope so too." Stefan said.


	7. In My Veins

**A/N: **This chapter has the first of the few flashbacks that Caroline will be having while she doesn't have all of her memory back. There will be a few more of my favorite moments from the first story. This first flashback comes from the first story of course and in Chapter Three ;) Oh, and I also being back in a character that wasn't very present in the first story, she'll be helping Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie actually to get Caroline's memory back…Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: **In My Veins

"Do we have to keep doing this?" Caroline asked frustrated and sat down in the forest by the tree she had just climbed down from while trying to attack Stefan since today he volunteered to train her all over again on how to fight. "I'm tired, hungry, and covered in dirt."

"Yes, we have to because I'm not stopping until you get me at least once." Stefan said and sat down on the ground in front of her with a smirk on his face and not a scratch on him.

"Can we at least take a break then? It's been non stop for the past **two** hours." Caroline huffed

"Fine, we can take a break." Stefan smiled

"Alright." Caroline sighed and leaned back against the tree more and closed her eyes, letting all the muscles relax in her body.

"You have to admit though, this is better than school." Stefan said and laughed a little

"Yeah, I guess so." Caroline said "I have no idea what I'm going to tell my mom though, she's been acting weird around me the past few days as it is."

"…Damon took care of your mom for you." Stefan said

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked confused and opened up her eyes to look at Stefan now.

"…Actually, me and Damon kinda took care of her. We figured with you being a new vampire again and everything, we wanted her to know what to do in case you got…out of control. So we told her about vampires and everyone who was one in the town. She knows everything now. She's a little scared of it I think now, but at least she knows." Stefan said

"Oh…okay…good." Caroline said and nodded

"You're still not comfortable with the whole vampire thing, are you?" Stefan asked

"No." Caroline admitted. "I know I've been a vampire for a few months now but everything is just…so hard. I wish I remembered the past few months…"

"We're working on it for you, me, Damon, and Bonnie." Stefan said "Don't worry about it, okay?"

"…Okay." Caroline said and stood up again now "Ready?"

"You sure you wanna go again?" Stefan asked and smiled a little.

"Yeah, I think I got it this time." Caroline smiled back. "Go on, I'll find you." Caroline said and with that, Stefan took off into the forest. Caroline stood there waiting a minute, getting ready to go off and find him. She made sure she could hear everything and that she was ready to react to something if he jumped out at her again. After a deep breath, she took off after Stefan, following his scent she memorized now after the past two hours.

It didn't take long for Caroline to finally catch up to Stefan's scent and she knew he was around here somewhere, hiding and watching her, waiting to pounce. She had to find him first before he came after her. She heard him moving somewhere close by, he was getting ready to come after her, she focused in on where he was coming from and ran off in that direction. She grabbed him by the shoulders and tackled him down to the ground with all her strength and she smiled when she finally had him firmly pinned down to the ground.

"Good job, you finally got me." Stefan smiled

"Only took me two hours." Caroline said

"You needed the practice." Stefan said

Caroline noticed that she still had Stefan pinned down and he hadn't tried to push her off yet, so she finally decided to move off of him and sat down next to him as he sat up. A familiar smell caught Caroline's attention, she knew it was blood now, but she didn't want to feed on it even though she knew she was hungry. She looked around and finally noticed some blood on the back of Stefan's head.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry Stefan!" Caroline said and instantly felt guilty for hurting him

"For what?" Stefan asked confused

"…You're bleeding…from the back of your head, when I slammed you down to the ground." Caroline said

Stefan reached for the back of his head and felt the blood there now. "Oh, that's fine, it'll heal up, I'll wash it off later" Stefan shrugged "No big deal, don't worry about it Care, okay?"

"Okay…sorry." Caroline said

"It's fine." Stefan smiled

Caroline smiled back and looked away, trying to focus on other things going on in the forest now. She heard the wind and a few bunnies hopping around, now that she remembered what human blood tasted like thanks to Damon and Stefan with their stash from the blood bank, she didn't want to kill bunnies anymore. But she couldn't help but think that there was something…familiar about this place, that something important happened here before, but she just couldn't remember it to save her life. Then she felt Stefan's hand gently grab hers and just hold it there, she didn't give much attention to it because in a way, she didn't want it to scare Stefan away, she liked him holding her hand. She also liked when he hugged her, and when he unexpectedly just sat closer to her without noticing. It was as if he had been doing that all along, she had no idea what hers and Stefan's relationship was before she lost her memory, but she was guessing that they were close friends at least. But when he gripped her hand tighter, everything went black and she thought she passed out for some reason, but she still felt conscious at the same time. She felt her body relax and Stefan must have been holding her in his arms now since no one else was out there in the forest with them.

"Caroline! Caroline!" Stefan said frantically and held her close to him

She was about to get scared, wondering what was happening to her, when all the sudden, she could see again. But she knew it wasn't present time, since it was morning with her and Stefan and what she was seeing…the forest was in darkness. It was almost like she was watching a movie. She saw herself running though the forest and finally pinning something down on the ground when she realized that it was Stefan.

* * *

"_Finally! I caught you!" Caroline watched herself say. "It only took me 20 tries." She laughed. _

"_Yeah, you got me." Stefan smiled "But now," He said and in one swift motion, he had Caroline pinned down to the forest floor. "I got you." _

"_That's not fair!" Caroline protested. _

"_Vampire fighting isn't fair." Stefan said and laughed a little. _

"_Really?" She asked with a smirk and then in a swift motion had Stefan pinned back down to the forest floor. _

"_You're stronger than you let on Caroline, for a two day old vampire." Stefan smiled _

"_I guess so." Caroline smiled and laughed a little _

"_You know, it's nice to hear you laughing tonight." Stefan smiled _

"_I guess I'm just in a good mood tonight, not all vampires can be brooding like you Stefan." Caroline smiled_

"_I'm not like that because I want to." Stefan laughed "Have you met my brother? He promised me an eternity of misery and has been keeping that promise." _

"_Ugh, don't remind me of Damon." Caroline said and slowly let Stefan up from the ground as she sat down on the ground beside him. "He's a pain in my ass." _

"_Welcome to my world." Stefan sighed and sat next to Caroline and took her hand that had the ring on it and looked at it again. "It was really nice of Bonnie to do this for you." _

"_I know." Caroline sighed and looked at the ring now too, but then her gaze was refocused to the woods around her as she heard something moving and a heartbeat. _

"_Relax Care, it's just a deer." Stefan said and shortly after that Caroline saw a deer run by them. _

"_You've never called me Care before." Caroline smiled _

"_Oh, uh-" _

"_I don't mind." Caroline smiled "It's nice, it means we're friends." Caroline smiled "I like being friends with you Stefan." _

"_I like being friends with you too Caroline." Stefan smiled back at her. _

_And it was as if gravity was pulling them towards each other and before they knew it, they were kissing. Caroline sat there watching her and Stefan kiss, she knew now that this was a memory, this had really happened before. Her and Stefan were way more than friends obviously, or at least this was the moment where they became more than friends. As she watched them kiss, it almost felt like Stefan's lips were really on hers and she had that tingly feeling in her stomach, the kind she didn't get too often, but when she did, it meant that she really liked a guy. But there was something else there too, something she never felt before, even though she was just watching a memory, she felt like she was there in the kiss, right there in Stefan's arms and practically seeing fireworks. _

* * *

Just like that, as soon as the memory came, it left, and she was back in the darkness again, but only for a minute. Then she slowly woke up, to see Stefan still holding her in his arms, looking terrified, worried, and scared all at once, not noticing her waking up and too busy focusing on everything around him, trying to decide on what to do. Caroline smiled and slowly sat up, startling him and he finally realized that she was awake.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked frantically.

"I'm fine." Caroline smiled a little bit "I…uh…I-I think I remembered the first time you took me to this forest to train." Caroline smiled.

"Really?" Stefan asked a little shocked "What did you remember?"

"Well, me pinning you down." Caroline smiled proudly which caused Stefan to laugh. "And…I…I remembered something else about that night to."

"What was it?" Stefan asked feeling slightly hopeful about what she remembered

"I remembered this." She said and without a second thought she leaned in and kissed Stefan.

Right away he kissed he back which caused her to smile into the kiss. She felt like she found where she belonged all over again as the fireworks returned and Stefan held her the way he did back in the flashback she had and for the first time since she lost her memory, everything was perfect. Stefan pulled away from her first and smiled at her as he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and she was smiling too.

"I'm thinking we were a little more than friends, weren't we?" Caroline asked

"You could say that." Stefan said and smiled

"How come you didn't tell me?" Caroline asked confused.

"I didn't wanna freak you out more than you already were and…I thought with you having a clean slate again that…maybe you'd find someone else because…there really are a few things I don't want you to remember so you don't have to go through that pain again." Stefan sighed

"Stefan, no matter what you do, I would remember it eventually anyway since it looks like I get these flashbacks now." Caroline said "And nothing can ever be _all_ good. Even though I wish it could be, but even with no memory of the past few months, I know that nothing can be perfect. But I want to remember all the memories I have with you, good and bad. Because the way I felt just kissing you there…I don't care how many bad things I have to go through to be with you, but I know that I want to be with you no matter what."

"Care-"

"Don't give me a speech Stefan. I've made up my mind. I want to remember everything, good and bad. And if that means we have to do something similar to it to get me to remember, then we'll do it, can you promise me that?" Caroline asked

"…No." Stefan said firmly "If you want your memories back, fine. But I'm going to find another way, I'm not going to act out all the bad things for you to go through that pain twice, I'll find a way to get your memory back without it having to be like this, okay?" Stefan asked

"…Fine." Caroline sighed and nodded "I can deal with that."

"Good." Stefan said and quickly kissed her which caused her to smile again. "Let's go get some blood in you and then you can go get cleaned up, I think I went a little rough on you this practice." Stefan said and looked at Caroline's healing bruises.

"It's fine, I guess I used to be a good fighter, huh?" Caroline asked

"You have no idea." Stefan smiled

"I'll get back there again, you'll see." Caroline smiled and stood up and helped Stefan up now too.

* * *

Stefan was walking upstairs, hearing Damon talking to someone up there in the living room. He trusted Caroline to be down there in the cellar by herself, she was down there drinking her blood and since he didn't trust whoever Damon was talking to, he warned her to stay down there just in case. Stefan cautiously walked into the living room to see Damon sitting there by himself, drinking his scotch as always as if no one was up here.

"Damon, I swore I hear you talking to someone." Stefan said and Damon shrugged

"Boo." A familiar voice said from behind him and Stefan turned around to face Katherine standing behind him with that familiar smirk on her face. "Did I scare you Stefan?"

"What are you doing here Katherine?" Stefan asked annoyed.

"Easy little brother, I called her over here." Damon said and stood up off the couch.

"Why?" Stefan asked harshly

"Because I think I have a few ways and possibly know a few witches to be able to get your precious little girlfriends memory back." Katherine said with a smirk.

"Why should we trust you?" Stefan asked.

"Well, one, I'm bored being out of the tomb and all. Two, I still care for you Stefan," She said and smiled at him. "And three, seeing you two fight over blondie is pretty fun to watch actually. Even though Damon seems to have gone crawling back to my little doppelganger, I can still see that he has a thing for her…just like how he still does for me." Katherine said with a smirk.

"Believe me, if there was anyone else, even if it was a werewolf, I would have asked them for help before I asked her." Damon said "But, we're stuck with her since she's the only one that knows around here." Damon grumbled

"Hope you don't mind, but I'm going to be staying here too while we try to cure your little girlfriend." Katherine said and walked over to the couch and sat down like she owned the place now. "That going to be a problem?"

"Not at all Miss. Katherine." Damon said sarcastically and sat back down where he was before in the living room, as far away from Katherine as possible.

"Good, because I have a warlock I know that owes me a favor coming over here in a few days, his family is one of the few that know how to lift that little curse Caroline has on her." Katherine said

"How long is a few days?" Stefan asked

"Well…about a week, maybe two." Katherine smiled

"Great," Stefan sighed "I'm going to go check on Caroline."

"Tell her I said hi." Katherine smiled and Stefan rolled her eyes at her as he walked back down into the basement where he left Caroline.


	8. Adjusting

**A/N: **Alright, I just wanted to make a little announcement thing for one of my stories, since I can't put it up on the actual story, if you don't read it, you don't have to read this part here. So, on my story _I Need A Hero_ I already have a new chapter ready to put up there, but every time I try to, the website gives me this error message and it still hasn't been fixed yet. I've even tried making a new story just so I could put the chapter up! It would have been like a part 2 or whatever, but it still gave me an error message! So, I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten that story, I've still been working on it, but I can't put up the new chapter until it gets fixed.

Anyways, I love you guys so much, and for those of you that are here to read this new chapter, I hope you like it ;) xoxo, Avril.

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: **Adjusting

"Wait…so…just tell me one more time. I'm still really confused." Caroline said while she was sitting down in the living room of the Boarding House, listening to Stefan and Damon try to explain to her their whole story all over again so that she could understand that Katherine and Elena were two totally different people. But so far, it wasn't really getting though to Caroline.

"Bottom line Blondie," Damon spoke up. "Katherine and Elena are not the same person. It's not Elena going crazy and playing mind games with us. Think of Katherine as like….Elena's evil twin sister who just happens to be somewhere around 500 years old." Damon said

"…Okay…so Katherine was the one that change you two into vampires?" Caroline asked and Damon and Stefan nodded "And Elena…"

"Still the same Elena you remember. Well, a little different, but still basically the same." Damon said

"Okay." Caroline said "So, not to get completely off topic here but, just curious, who turned me into a vampire?"

"That's kinda…complicated." Stefan sighed

"No need to make this into a soap opera, Stefan" Damon said with a smirk. "You were on the verge of death so your little witch friend, Bonnie, made me give you some of my blood so you would heal. You were perfectly fine, but vampire blood stays in the system for a few days and Katherine came to visit you, killed you, and here you are."

"Thanks for putting that so gently Damon." Stefan said and glared at Damon.

"Don't give me that look Stef, how else were you going to tell her that the psychotic bitch herself is basically her vampire mommy?" Damon asked

"I heard that." Katherine said walking into the room.

"Good." Damon spat at her. "I'm not going to survive the next two weeks." Damon mumbled to himself

"Oh come on Damon, It'll be like 1864 all over again." Katherine said with a smirk.

"Stefan, I'm going to be anywhere but here for the rest of the night. Good luck." Damon said and grabbed his jacket off the couch and walked out the front door leaving Stefan alone with Katherine and Caroline now.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be Katherine?" Stefan asked her.

"Ouch Stefan. I didn't think you and Damon were so alike now. But fine, I'll go. Have fun with your empty headed cheerleader for the night." Katherine sighed and walked towards the front before stopping and turning back to Stefan. "Oh, and if I were you, I'd start making friends with werewolf boy again. You're going to need him to be friends with you." Katherine said and before Stefan could ask what she meant, she was gone out the front door.

"…Who's werewolf boy?" Caroline asked confused

"Tyler." Stefan sighed

"Wait, Tyler's a werewolf?" Caroline asked shocked

"It's another really long story, but yes." Stefan said

"Is there anyone normal left in this town?" Caroline asked

"Well…there's your mom…and Jenna." Stefan said

"…That's it?" Caroline asked

"…Yeah, pretty much." Stefan said and sat down next to Caroline now and put his arm around her.

"I hate not having my memory." Caroline said and rested her head on Stefan's shoulder.

"I know it sucks but, in a way, it's actually a good thing." Stefan said and Caroline looked up at him confused. "There were some pretty…bad things you had to go through recently and it would probably be better if you never remembered them, but since you are determined to get your memory back, just enjoy the next week or two you have of not remembering it."

"It can't be that bad." Caroline said.

"Trust me, it is." Stefan said and pulled Caroline a little closer to him now.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Damon sighed as he walked up to Katherine in the graveyard, sitting on the ground in front of two graves. "Of all the places to go to in Mystic Falls and you had to come here."

"I knew you'd come here." Katherine said and kept her gaze on the two graves in front of her.

"I didn't know murderers came to see their victims graves." Damon sighed and sat down next to her and stared at the graves of Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

"You are such a drama queen Damon. I didn't kill you, you're still here. Plus, it's your own fault that you're a vampire. I didn't want to be saved. But you and Stefan had to come and save me and look at where that got you." Katherine said

"If I could go back in time and stop myself from going to save you, trust me, I would." Damon said

"You were blinded by love back then Damon, you were just too adorable sometimes." Katherine said with a smirk "Until, you know, you started getting a bit on the obsessive side and kept trying to track me down for the past hundred years."

"You haven't changed at all." Damon sighed "Why are you here Katherine?"

"I knew you would-"

"Not _here_." Damon said "I mean here in Mystic Falls and helping Caroline…at least I think you're helping."

"I don't know, gives me something to do. I've been around for 500 years and never met someone with a witch induced memory loss, I thought it'd be fun." Katherine shrugged

"Fun?" Damon asked and looked over at her. "That's the best lie you could come up with?"

"Alright fine, I care for the girl a little bit, happy?" Katherine asked and looked over at Damon now who had a confused look on his face.

"You're lying again…aren't you?" Damon asked

"Believe what you want, but it's true." Katherine sighed "I'm still allowed to care for people."

"Last I checked, you weren't able to care for people because I'm pretty sure you don't have a heart." Damon said

"Are you ever going to stop picking on me?" Katherine asked

"Why? Am I hurting your feelings Miss Katherine?" Damon asked sarcastically

"Fine. I get it. I'll leave." Katherine sighed and stood up. She reached for something in her pocket and pulled out a necklace and handed it to Damon. "This was to show you that I was here to help, for once." Katherine said as Damon took the necklace from her and he instantly realized that it was his mothers.

"How did you get this?" Damon asked

"I know people." Katherine said simply and shrugged. "I'll see you back at the house." Katherine said and with that, she was gone.

* * *

Stefan finally got Caroline to fall asleep and he carried her upstairs to let her sleep. He talked to her mother and even though he could tell that she wasn't fully adjusted to the fact of that her daughter and her boyfriend were vampires, she was trying her best and decided that until Caroline remembered and she could control her hunger again, that she should stay over there with the him and Damon. Stefan heard someone walking in downstairs and just assumed that it was Damon, until he heard the heels walking upstairs and knew that it was Katherine. Stefan quickly left Caroline's room and shut the door quietly behind him and Katherine was standing right there in front of him.

"Leave her alone for tonight Katherine." Stefan sighed

"Who said I was going to do anything to her?" Katherine asked

"…What do you want Katherine?" Stefan asked

"Why are you assuming that I _want_ something Stefan? Is that how you really think of me? That I only do things to help myself?" Katherine asked

"Actually, yes, that's exactly what I think of you." Stefan said.

"I'll tell you what I told your brother, I'm here helping because contrary to popular belief, I actually care a little bit about blondie in there." Katherine said

"Liar." Stefan said

"Believe what you want to Stefan, but I'm telling you the truth." Katherine said "Did you talk to the wolf boy yet?"

"No, why?" Stefan asked

"Because if you don't, then your little girlfriend will die during the spell to get her memory back. So I suggest that you go talk to him." Katherine said

"Why?" Stefan asked "Why is Tyler so important to all of this?"

"Because his blood is going to be the main thing keeping Caroline alive during that spell, and unless you want her to become wolf chow, I suggest you start being friends with the kid." Katherine said

"…You know the spell?" Stefan asked

"Of course I know it. It's just that I can't do it since I'm not a powerful witch and Bonnie wouldn't last past the first sentence of the spell, it'd kill her, it's way too powerful, which is why I'm calling in a favor for you and having one of my witches come here and fix her up." Katherine said

"…What else needs to happen during that spell?" Stefan asked

"You're not going to like it." Katherine sighed


	9. Even Angels Fall

**A/N:** So, this chapter will pretty much explain how exactly Caroline is going to get all her memory back; Stefan (trying) to apologize to Tyler for all the times he's gone completely physco on the kid and tried to kill him; and The Salvatore's trying to get along with this (somewhat) nicer version of Katherine (but is she really changing into a nicer person?). ;) xoxo, Avril

* * *

**Chapter Nine: **Even Angels Fall

"Let's see…" Katherine said and sat down on the couch in the living room with Damon and Stefan there now, waiting for her answer to their question, what was going to cure Caroline? "She's going to need werewolf blood." Katherine said

"Which is why we need Tyler." Stefan sighed

"Yep, and to keep her from dying a slow painful death because werewolf blood is not recommended for vampire, she's going to need human blood, lots of it." Katherine said

"That's easy." Damon said and shrugged "I don't see what the big deal is. She has a little wolf blood, the witch does their little spell thing, she remembers, has a little human blood, and she's all patched up."

"Not exactly." Katherine said "How can I say this? Oh, right, it can't just be any human blood."

"Of course not." Damon sighed "Fine, who do we need?" Damon asked "Let me guess, Blood of a doppelganger?"

"Nope. Try Gilbert blood. From a real Gilbert, not an adopted one." Katherine said

"So that means our choices are John…or Jeremy?" Damon asked

"Katherine we can't-"

"I don't make up the spells Stefan, the witches back in the 1800's do. Plus, is it really that much of a surprise? I mean Gilberts are just about involved in almost everything to do with this town, so I really don't see how them being involved in this spell is really that much of a shock." Katherine said

"She has a point." Damon said

"…We can't just walk up to Jeremy and feed him off to Caroline." Stefan said

"We kidnap him then." Damon said as Stefan glared at him "I'm kidding."

"It's not like she has to drain the kid dry." Katherine said "Just a little bit then and…a little bit over the next week."

"Week?" Stefan asked

"There's a tiny side effect to the whole thing with the wolf blood being in her system." Katherine said

"How tiny?" Damon asked

"She's going to have the side effect of a wolf bite for the next week after she has Tyler's blood. You know, delirium, blood lust, fever, coughing up blood." Katherine said

"No way. She's not doing this anymore." Stefan said "I'm not making her go through that just to get her memories back."

"Okay, so we'll stick with the way she's going and have her pass out in the middle of the grill because she remembers having lunch with me there. That'll go by perfectly unnoticed." Damon said sarcastically

"So, you'd rather she got terribly sick and possibly on the verge of death?" Stefan asked him.

"Neither one of the choices are great Stef, but either she can get them all back in one shot and you two can go off on your little fairytale eternity, or you can sit around, making her relive all those moments good and bad for the next fifty years and hope that as she slowly puts her memories back that she'll want to be your girlfriend again." Damon said "So what's it gonna be little brother?"

"…I'll go talk to Tyler tomorrow." Stefan said, defeated and knowing that this was the only real way to get Caroline's memory back

"I'll handle Gilbert." Damon said

* * *

"Coming!" Tyler yelled as he walked towards the front door and opened it and was surprised to see Stefan standing there. "…If you came here to kill me, I'd really rather not die right now, try coming back tomorrow, I have a history test that I really don't want to take, maybe you can kill me then."

"I didn't come here to kill you Tyler." Stefan said "I came here to talk to you."

"Well, then I suppose talking outside wouldn't change anything since you can already just walk into my house so…come in." Tyler said and stepped aside and shut the door behind Stefan. "What do you want?"

"To apologize for…you know, almost killing you." Stefan said

"Still about that?" Tyler asked "Look I'm fine with that now, whatever, but what I still don't get is why and the hell you left Caroline here crying her eyes out day and night while-"

"I didn't leave her Tyler." Stefan said "Damon decided to lock me up because he had a thing for Caroline. I would never leave her, especially not like that." Stefan said

"…I know the memory loss thing wasn't your fault either." Tyler said "Alright, we're cool." Tyler said "Anything else?"

"We need your help to get Caroline's memory back." Stefan sighed

"And how exactly am I going to be able to help?" Tyler asked

"Part of the whole spell of Caroline getting her memory back involves her drinking your blood." Stefan said

"Really?" Tyler asked confused and saw Stefan nod. "Yeah, I guess I can help, but it's gonna have to wait a few days."

"Why?" Stefan asked confused

"…Full moon tonight, remember? You'd think by now that you vampires would start keeping track of that but I guess now." Tyler said "Just stay out of the woods tonight and keep Caroline away too, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Stefan said "Thank you Tyler."

"Yeah. Just know that I'm mostly doing this for Caroline." Tyler said

"I know." Stefan said

* * *

Caroline had managed to stay inside all day as Stefan and Damon asked her to while they went and took care of some things that they didn't tell her about. So she was stuck inside all day, drinking blood and having to deal with Katherine, which she wouldn't have minded much except Katherine always managed to find something to occupy herself and Caroline was left alone and completely bored out of her mind. But as soon as the sunset, Caroline was about ready to just run out of the house. Stefan and Damon told her to stay in all _day_, they never said anything about staying in all _night_ too.

"Katherine." Caroline said walking into the library of the Salvatore house and saw Katherine sitting there, still reading.

"What is it now blondie?" Katherine asked and looked up from her book to look at Caroline.

"…Can I go outside now?" Caroline asked

"Why are you asking me? I'm not your mother or anything." Katherine said

"I know it's just, Stefan and Damon said to stay inside all day and now it's technically night time and I'm bored out of my mind-"

"If I say yes, will you shut up?" Katherine asked and Caroline nodded eagerly. "Fine, go have fun." Katherine huffed and Caroline walked out of the room with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

"Caroline?" Stefan asked walking into the Boarding House with Damon right behind him and shutting the door. "Caroline?"

"Maybe she's asleep." Damon said and shrugged

"It's 9." Stefan said

"…Katherine?" Damon asked now and a few seconds later, Katherine appeared in front of both of them with a book still in her hands.

"What?" She asked

"Where's Caroline?" Stefan asked

"She went out, why?" Katherine asked

"You let her go out?" Stefan hissed

"She was annoying to the point of where I just wanted to grab a stake and kill myself. So I let her go out and finally got some peace and quiet in this place." Katherine said

"Do you even know what today _is_?" Damon hissed

"Thursday?" Katherine asked

"It's the _full moon_!" Stefan hissed and could feel his fangs coming out now

"Oh, really?" Katherine asked innocently "I didn't know." She said and shrugged

"I swear if she get's hurt before I find her I'll-"

"You'll do what Stefan? Kill me?" Katherine asked with a smirk

"Come on, let's go find her." Damon huffed and grabbed Stefan by the arm and dragged him back out of the house.

"I knew she wasn't really here to help!" Stefan said

"I think we all knew but were stupid enough to listen to her again." Damon sighed "You go check the woods, I'll check the town, call me if you find her and I'll call you if I find her." Damon said and with a quick nod from Stefan, both brothers took off trying to go find Caroline.

* * *

"Thanks for coming out here with me Jeremy." Caroline said as her and Jeremy walked out of the grill "I just didn't wanna be out here alone. Elena said she was tired and Bonnie was in the middle of reading something from one of her gram's books or something and…just thanks." Caroline smiled

"No problem Care." Jeremy said "I can take you back to the Boarding House if-" Before Jeremy could finish his sentence, he was cut off by a low deep growl that was coming from almost right behind him and Caroline.

Jeremy turned around to see a wolf standing there now, moving slowly towards them, more like moving towards Caroline since the wolves eyes were locked on her.

"Shit!" Jeremy said and looked up and saw that it was in fact, a full moon. Jeremy looked over at Caroline and she was wide eyed and frozen in fear. "Caroline, get out of here, now!"

"But-"

"This thing is hunting you Caroline, I'll be fine, just run!" Jeremy ordered.

Caroline wanted to protest but she kept her mouth shut and took off before the wolf could register what was going on. Once the wolf noticed Caroline was gone, it took off after her and Jeremy knew he had to call Stefan and Damon now as he ran over to his car, he knew there was nothing he could probably do to stop the wolf from getting Caroline, but he knew he would have to try since that thing would kill her. Jeremy didn't care which of the Salvatore's he'd call, as long as it was one of them.

"What Gilbert?" Damon answered harshly and Jeremy noticed right away that he must be looking for Caroline too.

"I was just out with Caroline and a wolf showed up. Caroline took off but the thing went after her." Jeremy said

"Are you an idiot? It's a full moon! You are supposed to stay inside!" Damon hissed

"Well I forgot and obviously so did everyone else!" Jeremy hissed

"Whatever, just, where did she take off to?" Damon asked

"Towards the lake by the old Lockwood Mansion." Jeremy said

"You've got to be kidding me." Damon sighed

"What?" Jeremy asked

"The old Lockwood Mansion, Tyler locks himself up over there! And I'm guessing that the wolf chasing her was Jules." Damon said

"I'm on my way there now." Jeremy said

"No, Jeremy, don't. Me and Stefan can handle this, just stay out of it, not much you can do up against a werewolf." Damon said "Just stay away from there Gilbert." Damon said firmly before hanging up and going to call Stefan, but Jeremy was ignoring what Damon said and heading over there anyway.

* * *

Caroline stood there by the lake, facing the wolf that managed to chase her all the way here and seemed like they were enjoying the moment of having her cornered here, pinned up against a tree and circling her, making sure that she won't go anywhere. The wolf occasionally liked to let out a loud growl at Caroline, making her jump and have to fight back the tears even harder. She remembered what Stefan and Damon told her about the wolves, one bite and they could kill you. But it was like the wolf was waiting for someone, but obviously the wolf wasn't going to wait any longer since it stopped circling Caroline and let out another loud growl causing Caroline to take off, but the wolf was quicker and cut her off dead in her tracks. The thing was playing with Caroline now, it wouldn't be long until it decided to kill her. Caroline turned around and took off in the opposite direction, but the wolf cut her off again and this time, they pounced onto her and it was snarling right in Caroline's face, enjoying the fear. Suddenly, there was another loud snarl and Caroline looked over and felt her heart sink when she saw another wolf standing there, she knew she was going to die for sure now.

But for some reason, the wolf pinning her down didn't look too happy about this other wolf being here. In fact, they growled even louder at this other wolf than when it growled at her. The second wolf charged towards the one that had Caroline pinned down, but before the other wolf could knock the one off Caroline, the wolf quickly sank it's teeth into Caroline's exposed shoulder and Caroline was instantly in pain, even after the other wolf knocked the one off of her. It felt like someone set her whole shoulder on fire. Caroline managed to look over at the two wolves fighting now and had no idea why one would be protecting her, but then she remembered that Stefan told her that Tyler was a werewolf, but she swore they only came out during full moon's. Caroline looked up at the night sky and saw it there plain as day, the full moon. So that was Tyler protecting her, then, who was the one that bit her and made her feel like this?

"Caroline!" Damon's voice yelled out to her and she looked over to see him and he seemed relieved, until he saw her shoulder and saw that he was too late. Then Damon looked like he wanted to kill someone, and that was a scary look as Caroline saw his eyes changing and the fangs coming out now.

Damon looked over at the two wolves and saw that one seemed to be fighting off the other, obviously Tyler was still enough in his right mind to fight off Jules. Damon let them continue fighting since he knew better than to try to put his hand in the middle of a killer wolf fight. Damon heard footsteps coming from behind them and thought it was Stefan at first, but when he heard they were too loud to be Stefan's he turned around to see Jeremy running up to them.

"Gilbert, I told you to go home!" Damon hissed

Jeremy ignored him and looked down at Caroline now who looked like she was still scared but like she was almost coming to terms now with what just happened. Jeremy looked at her shoulder and saw a nasty wolf bite there now and realized why Damon seemed so upset too, they were both too late to come and save her. Jeremy and Damon heard yelping from over by the wolves now and it looked like Tyler managed to beat Jules since she was backing up now and holding up one of her front legs, Tyler got a good hit on her. Tyler growled at her again and she limped off into the forest. Tyler turned to face Damon and Jeremy and saw Caroline's bloody shoulder, he knew he couldn't do anything until he was back to normal, at least not that he knew of. Not wanting to cause anymore trouble, Tyler trotted off back down the stairs into the cellar part of the Lockwood mansion. He got his fight in for the night, now all he wanted to do was sleep until he changed back.

Finally, Stefan showed up in the woods. Everything was quiet now, no wolves growling and fighting. No people yelling, everything just seemed too quiet. That was when Stefan noticed that Damon and Jeremy, who were kneeling next to Caroline now and slowly trying to sit her up, had their eyes locked on her shoulder. Stefan walked over closer and saw the blood and bite mark there on her shoulder now.

"…Caroline?" Stefan said weakly and Damon and Jeremy looked over at Stefan and saw the hurt and heartbreak on his face. Jeremy stood up and took a few steps away from Caroline so Stefan could go be by her now and Stefan immediately ran over to her side and held her hand.

"I'm fine." Caroline said, trying to lie as best as she could and put a small smile on her face.

"…Yeah…you'll be fine." Stefan said, trying to lie to himself and probably Jeremy and Damon too, though no one believed it, they at least pretended to for Caroline.

"Katherine is going to pay for this." Damon said firmly. "I'll make sure of that even if it's the last thing I do."

"Me too." Stefan said

"…Me too." Jeremy added and Damon and Stefan both looked at him. "Caroline is Elena's best friend, she's almost like another sister to me, I'm not gonna let Katherine get away with killing someone else in this town."

Though nothing else was said, Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy all came to the silent agreement of that they weren't going to let this happen. They would do anything they could to find a way to cure a wolf bite, even though they knew in the back of their minds that there was no way to cure one, they weren't about to give up. But they knew one thing for sure, no matter what, they were going to kill Katherine.

* * *

**P.S. **Don't kill me. I will think of a way to save our baby Caroline. We can't have a Stefan/Caroline story without Caroline! Just thought I'd throw in a little danger. And don't worry, Caroline will still get her memory back eventually :P


	10. Look At What You've Done

**A/N:** Don't fear, I refuse to let our Care-Bear die on us. (wow, I think of really cheesy nicknames…) Anyway, I'll find a way to fix up our little Caroline. Turns out Katherine was up to no good after all, letting Caroline go running around on a full moon. But, at least Tyler tried to save her, even though mean Jules sank her teeth into her, we'll see how much she likes that broken arm of hers that Tyler gave her :P So, with all of that rambling being said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ;) xoxo, Avril.

**P.S. **Because Rose was never really in this story, thus she was never bitten and the brothers don't really know what to expect from Caroline's wolf bite, other than what Katherine told them in the last chapter. And I happen to be on a bit of a writing streak right now, so I might update my other stories soon too :P

* * *

**Chapter Ten: **Look At What You've Done

Stefan carried Caroline into the Boarding House, holding her close to his chest and she kept her arms wrapped around his neck the whole time. Stefan avoided looking at Katherine who still had the nerve to be in that house after everything that's happened. Damon and Jeremy were shortly behind Stefan and Damon went straight for Katherine.

"Wow, you look pissed off, what happened?" Katherine asked with a smug look on her face

"You know damn well what happened." Damon growled at her.

"What ever are you talking about Damon?" Katherine asked innocently

In a second, Damon had Katherine pinned up against the wall in the living room and was fully ready to rip her heart out.

"You did this Katherine. Because of you now, Caroline is dying. I hope your happy." Damon hissed

"Of course I am. No one gets my Stefan except for me, memory loss or not." Katherine said with a smirk and pushed Damon off of her and saw Jeremy standing there in the living room now too "And you, little Jeremy Gilbert." Katherine said and started walking up to him as Jeremy slowly backed away "Sorry to say but, I don't think you should be alive anymore." Katherine said and walked up to him and pinned him against the wall and started draining him dry.

Damon started to come around again and stood up to see Jeremy on the ground now and Katherine kneeling beside him, reaching for the ring he still had on his hand so he couldn't come back to life. Obviously, Jeremy was important still to something, otherwise Katherine wouldn't be trying to kill him so badly right now. Damon ran over there and knocked Katherine back before she could grab the ring and after a few tumbles around the room, Damon finally managed to grab the stake he kept in the living room hidden under the coffee table and he held it there right over Katherine's heart.

"Go ahead Damon, what are you waiting for?" Katherine asked with a smirk

Damon, as much as he hated Katherine, couldn't find the strength to plunge that stake through the evil bitches heart. Damon stood up off of her and kept his gaze locked on her.

"Leave." Damon ordered

For the first time, without any snide last words, Katherine got up and did what she was told to do, she left. Damon didn't know if she would come back or what she would do, but all he knew was that Katherine was gone for now. All they had to do now was, hopefully, cure Caroline before she died. But first, Damon walked over to Jeremy and saw that he was breathing again and the bite mark from Katherine was already healed up, it'd still be a while before he woke up, but at least he was still alive. Damon scooped Jeremy up and set him down on the couch before running upstairs to go check on Stefan and Caroline. Damon walked into Caroline's room and saw that Stefan already had her down there in bed for the night. She looked fine, the bite was healing up and everything, so was a wolf bite really that deadly?

"How are you holding up?" Damon asked

"Fine, just kinda tired." Caroline said and took a sip from the glass of blood Stefan had sitting there on the nightstand next to her.

"I bet." Damon said

"We'll let you get some sleep Care, just remember, if you need anything, anything at all, you'll come and get me, okay?" Stefan asked her

"Okay." Caroline said and smiled faintly before Stefan leaned in and kissed her goodnight and got up off the bed, leading Damon out of the room with him.

"Katherine left." Damon said. "She tried to kill Jeremy. He's fine and healing right now, but I'm thinking Gilbert must still be important if she tried to kill him, she doesn't exactly just kill people for fun anymore."

"True." Stefan sighed.

"…What's wrong with you? Caroline looks fine." Damon said "Maybe we had it all wrong."

"That's the part that scares me. I don't think we had it wrong, you heard what Katherine said about what happened just after drinking wolf blood, she said they were similar to what happened if you were bit by one." Stefan said.

"And we're believing Katherine again?" Damon asked

"…Well, who do we exactly ask then for symptoms of a werewolf bite, if there are any?" Stefan asked

"Why not the little bitch herself who bit Caroline?" Damon asked

"Yeah, you're going to get her to tell us about a wolf bite." Stefan said sarcastically.

"Don't judge too soon brother, if we torture her the right way, I think we may get a cure to the bite as well." Damon said with a smirk. "After all you are pretty well trained in the werewolf torturing area." Damon said and Stefan rolled his eyes at him

Damon and Stefan heard Jeremy start gasping for air and he was sitting up on the couch now, awake and fully healed.

"Perfect timing Jeremy." Damon said

"For what?" Jeremy asked and coughed a little bit

"Me and Stefan are going wolf hunting and you are going to play vampire babysitter. Keep an eye on blondie while we're gone, got it?" Damon asked

"Yeah, sure." Jeremy said

"If anything happens or if she wakes up looking for us, call me okay?" Stefan said

"Will do." Jeremy said and with that, Stefan and Damon both walked out the front door and they were gone.

* * *

"Just thought I should let you both know right now," Alaric said as he followed Damon and Stefan throughout the woods, looking for Jules. They managed to drag him out of bed at 2 in the morning and was now here to help them catch Jules. "You're both idiots for trying to hunt down a wolf in the middle of the night during a full moon."

"Yeah, well, you're here too Ric. Looks like you're an idiot too." Damon said

"I'm not exactly here by choice, it was more like come with us to go wolf hunting or I'll snap your neck." Alaric said

"Damon, I told you not to threaten anybody." Stefan sighed

"It was the only way to get his lazy ass out of bed." Damon said

"Sorry, but unlike you two, I actually need sleep to be able to function." Alaric said "I can't be fixed up with just a glass of soccer mom in the morning."

"Okay, let's just stop the arguing now and focus." Stefan said

"Fine." Damon mumbled "She couldn't have gone far, she has a broken leg." Damon said

"Broken leg? Who gave her that?" Alaric asked

"Tyler. Kid's actually a pretty good fighter, when he's a wolf." Damon said as they arrived back at the lake where they last saw Jules. "So, are we splitting up to go find her or-"

"Isn't that her right there?" Alaric asked and pointed to the wolf, sleeping by the edge of the lake, or at least she looked like she was sleeping.

"Well, never mind then." Damon sighed and they all walked up towards the wolf but Stefan and Damon stopped a few feet away from it and looked at Alaric.

"Seriously?" Alaric asked

"Happy Early Birthday Alaric." Damon said with a smirk and handed him the needle that happened to be full of wolfs bane to knock her out and keep her asleep for at least the rest of the full moon.

"I really hate being the only human around here willing to do this crazy shit." Alaric sighed and walked up carefully and quietly to the wolf. Jules let out a low growl, but from the amount of blood around her by her leg, Alaric knew she would be too weak to move anywhere. Alaric injected her with the wolfs bane and her eyes fluttered closed and she was out for the night. He also noticed that Tyler got a few good hits in on her, she had dried bloody scratches on her ribs and he noticed how she kept her broken leg held close to her body. "She's out." Alaric said and Stefan walked over and picked Jules up. "Can we please get out of here before we have another life threatening situation pop up?"

* * *

"Stefan…Stefan!" Caroline called from upstairs as she slowly woke up.

Jeremy heard Caroline from downstairs and got up and went to go see what was going on with Caroline now before he called Stefan. Jeremy walked into her room and saw her pretty much half asleep, but he noticed her shoulder looked practically healed up for now.

"Hey." Jeremy said walking into the room. "Uh, Stefan and Damon went to go take care of…something."

"Oh." Caroline said and sat up in bed now and rubbed her eyes.

"I can call him if you wanna talk to him." Jeremy offered

"No. Sit." Caroline said and patted the bed in front of her.

"Uh…okay." Jeremy said and awkwardly sat down on the bed there with her.

"I just don't feel like being alone right now." Caroline said weakly.

"That's fine, I understand that." Jeremy said and smiled a little bit. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Caroline said and shrugged "As good as I can be for being bit by a werewolf."

"It doesn't hurt or anything, right?" Jeremy asked

"A little. It burned at first but now it's just kinda sore." Caroline said and coughed a little bit.

Jeremy noticed the empty glass sitting on the nightstand. "You hungry?"

"Yeah." Caroline said and nodded

"Alright, I'll be right back." Jeremy said and grabbed the glass and before he could walk away Caroline grabbed his hand and Jeremy looked back at her. "What's wrong?"

"…Am I gonna die Jeremy?" Caroline asked

Jeremy thought about it for a minute, he didn't know what exactly to say to Caroline right then and there, especially when looking into her eyes that were full of sadness and pain, so he did what anyone would do in that situation, he lied. "No, you're not gonna die Care, I promise."

Caroline smiled a little bit and finally let go of Jeremy's hand. Jeremy walked out of the room and downstairs into the basement where Stefan and Damon kept the blood cooler back there. It was kinda weird for Jeremy having to fill up a glass of blood instead of filling it with something normal, but Jeremy sucked it up and did it anyway because in a way, Jeremy felt kinda guilty for Caroline getting bit. He knew it wasn't exactly his fault, and in a way, if he never went with her, Caroline would have probably gotten ripped to shreds by that wolf. As Jeremy was walking back upstairs to Caroline, Jeremy called Stefan to see how things were going and to let him know that Caroline was up and moving around now.

"Hello?" Stefan answered

"Stefan, Caroline woke up just a few minutes ago." Jeremy said

"Is she okay?" Stefan asked concerned

"As far as I can tell, yeah." Jeremy said walking into her room and noticing that she wasn't in her bed anymore. "Caroline?" Jeremy asked

"What happened?" Stefan asked

"Hold on a sec." Jeremy said and put the phone and glass of blood down on the nightstand and turned around looking for Caroline again. "Caroline?" Jeremy called out again.

"Here." Caroline said from the bathroom door and it made Jeremy jump a little bit.

"I got you more blood." Jeremy said as Caroline walked over and got back into her bed while Jeremy picked up the phone again. "She's fine." Jeremy said to Stefan. "You can talk to her if you want." Jeremy offered

"…No, let her get some rest. I gotta go Jeremy." Stefan said

"Alright, bye." Jeremy said and hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. "Need anything else, or are you good for now?"

"I'm good." Caroline said and started drinking her blood now.

"Alright…let me know if you need anything else, okay?" Jeremy asked

"Okay." Caroline said and smiled a little bit before Jeremy turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

Stefan and Damon heard Jeremy walking around upstairs, going up to Caroline whenever she called for him, Stefan knew Caroline was in good hands for now. Stefan looked in through the opening in the door and saw Jules still passed out as a wolf there on the floor and her clothes that Damon found in the forest were there on the bed for when she woke up.

"She's not gonna wake up for a while now you know." Damon said

"I know." Stefan stated "…If you wanna go to sleep, go ahead, I can handle things down here for now. You might wanna relieve Jeremy of Caroline duty anyway."

"Yeah…I think I'll do that." Damon said "Call me when the bitch wakes up." Damon sighed

"Alright." Stefan said

Damon walked out of the basement and saw Jeremy, barely staying up, sitting on the couch, just waiting for Caroline to cal for him again.

"Get your rest Gilbert, you died tonight, I'll handle blondie from here." Damon said

Jeremy weakly nodded and with that, he passed out right there on the couch, not wanting to have to move again until the sun was up. Damon walked upstairs and decided to check on Caroline since her room was right on the way to his. Damon opened the door quietly and peaked his head in there. The lights were still on in the room, but Caroline was passed out. The TV was still on in her room there too, her and Jeremy must have been watching a movie and Jeremy left once she passed out. Damon turned off the TV in there and walked over and turned off the light in the room. He looked over at her shoulder while he was there and while it was all healed up mostly when Stefan and him left with Alaric, Damon noticed that now, it was starting to look like a bite again. Around the bite it was starting to get a little red, it look almost pink right now, and where the teeth marks actually were, they were getting bright red and were going to be bloody soon. Damon walked off into the bathroom and came back and patched up Caroline's shoulder while she was asleep so she wouldn't have to wake up to a bloody mess tomorrow morning from the wolf bite. Before Damon left, he quickly felt her forehead since she looked like she was having a fever and sure enough, she was starting to get a little warm. So much for the wolf bite healing itself. Before Damon walked out of the room, he gently kissed Caroline on the forehead before walking out of there.


	11. I Can Feel Us Slip Away

**A/N: **So in this chapter, everyone is looking for a cure for Caroline's bite and we find out a little piece of that puzzle towards the end of the chapter ;) There's also a cute little Damon/Caroline moment in the beginning and we see a little more of the over protective Stefan when he's having a chat with Jules to try to figure out the cure. xoxo, Avril

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: **I Can Feel Us Slip Away

Caroline woke up when she heard someone there in her room, moving things around, it sounded like they were really looking for something. She slowly forced her eyes open and saw Damon moving all around her room, looking in every possible drawer in the room.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Caroline asked, her voice weak and now realizing she had a huge gauze pad medically taped onto her shoulder.

"Well, don't you sound wonderful?" Damon asked sarcastically, but he didn't have his trademark grin on. Instead he looked more concerned than anything else. "If you must know, I'm looking for the wolfsbane Stefan his in here." Damon said and opened up Caroline's nightstand drawer and found it. "And here it is. You need more blood while I'm down there Blondie?" Damon asked, noticing Caroline's empty glass and Caroline silently nodded. "Coming right up." Damon said as he walked out of her room with her glass in hand.

When Damon left the room, Caroline tried to stand up out of bed. She was a little off balance at first, but quickly regained it after a second. Caroline slowly made her way over to the bathroom and the first thing she did was see how bad she looked in the mirror. She slowly peeled the bandage off and saw the bite. Though it was healed last night, now it looked worse than it was when she had gotten bitten already. It was red and bleeding again, not to mention that it was sore to the touch. She heard Damon walk back into the room behind her, but she ignored it and kept looking at the bite. Damon silently walked into the bathroom and right over to the closet that was in there, walking back over to Caroline and putting new gauze on there.

"Thanks." Caroline said quietly and Damon just nodded. Caroline watched him for a minute until she finally got up the nerve to just ask him the question. "Why do you always have this…guilty look on your face when you're around me?"

"…Long story." Damon simply said.

"Come on, Damon." Caroline said and turned around to face him now. "I have no memory of the past few months AND now I have a wolf bite that could possibly kill me. What does a girl have to do around here to get a straight answer?" Caroline huffed.

"Fine." Damon sighed "About maybe…7 months ago, when Stefan and I first came into town, I…I used you basically for sex and blood and I compelled you a lot to make you forget that but, you started to remember it when you were changed." Damon stated and looked at Caroline's face for a reaction, but continued when he saw she looked calm. "After that stopped, months went on and I was falling for Elena…who was dating Stefan. You and Stefan kissed a few times after you changed, I told Elena, mostly as a way to break her and Stefan up, and it worked. They broke up. Me and Elena got closer and you and Stefan started dating almost right away. Then…I don't know what the hell went wrong, but I guess since Elena wasn't over Stefan all the way, I started to have feelings for you. I still really don't know if they were real feelings or just a way for me to get back at Elena because I was jealous, but I kissed you. Me and Stefan ended up fighting about that and when Stefan least expected it, I locked him up in the basement and lied to you…saying that he just left town. And it broke your heart into pieces, I mean, you barely wanted to get up in the morning, and it started to break my heart too. So one day, me and you were getting ready to go out somewhere, really can't remember where, and you went into the basement to get blood and you saw Stefan there, locked up. You hated my guts before you lost your memory…and I really don't blame you for that. Hell, I don't blame you if you never forgive me for half the shit I've done to you." Damon said

"…Damon." Caroline said, absorbing the story and saw in his eyes that it was all the truth. "Just to let you know, memory or not right now, I forgive you, for everything." Caroline said with a small smile. Seeing Damon frozen in shock, she took that chance and quickly hugged Damon, and slowly, Damon hugged her back.

After Caroline let go, Damon still showed no real sign of emotion other than shock, but Caroline knew that he probably felt a little better now after letting all of that out, she could see the relief in his eyes.

"I brought you blood up here." Damon said, finally breaking the silence and point at the glass on her nightstand in the bedroom.

"Thanks." Caroline said.

"If you need anything else, call for Jeremy, he's downstairs and as of now, officially on Caroline duty." Damon said.

"Where are you and Stefan?" Caroline asked curiously.

"…Taking care of…an old friend of ours downstairs." Damon said with a smirk. "Don't worry about it. Just…yell for Gilbert if you need him, okay?"

"Okay." Caroline sighed.

Damon walked out of the room and Caroline walked back off to bed and drank the blood. She wondered if it helped the bite any, but judging from how much it still hurt, it wasn't helping all that much. Finally deciding that there was nothing else she could really do, she just got comfy in bed, closed her eyes, and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Damon walked downstairs and stopped in the doorway of the cell where they were holding Jules. Stefan had her pretty well tied up and he saw a hew burns on her skin already from her trying to move out of the chair probably.

"I told you," Jules said through gritted teeth. "The only cure for you little girlfriend is a nice stake thorough the heart before she turns into a rabid vampire and starts tearing everything with a pulse to shreds."

Stefan sprayed her with the bottle that was filled with wolfsbane and she hissed out in pain. Stefan wanted to believe that she was lying, but it had been tow hours of non-stop torturing now and her answer stayed the same, no cure.

"There has to be-"

"There ISN'T." Jules hissed. "What so you want me to do? Magically pull a cure out of my ass? Trust me buddy, after two weeks of dealing with that bite, sweet little Caroline will be **begging** for you to kill her."

Stefan sprayed her again and this time, Damon stepped in and held Stefan down, seeing the anger building up in him.

"Let's take a break for now okay?" Damon asked. "Look, I hate her and this whole situation too, but killing her won't help Caroline. Let's just go cool off, you can check on Caroline, alright?"

Stefan nodded and got up off the chair he was in and walked out of the room. Damon stayed behind and turned to face Jules now.

"Is there really no cure?" Damon asked calmly, seeing if being somewhat nice to her would get them somewhere.

"…There was one." Jules sighed.

"Was?" Damon asked.

"I don't remember it, I swear." Jules said. "All I know is that whoever bit the vampire would have to be the one to fix them up."

"But you don't know how?" Damon asked

"Nope." Jules said. "So you're either going to have to find a werewolf that remembers or someone who actually wrote it down."

"And where would we find either one of those?" Damon asked

"Well…Mason knew, he might have written it down somewhere but I have no idea. I know he told Katherine the cure." Jules said.

"Trying to avoid that bitch, different option." Damon said.

"Maybe a witch?" Jules said.

"A witch with old ties to this town?" Damon asked

"Maybe." Jules said.

"I think I know where to start then." Damon said, walking out of the room and pulling the door shut behind him.

* * *

Stefan quietly walked into Caroline's room and saw her sleeping. He couldn't help but smile a little bit, seeing how peaceful she looked, even with everything going on. He thought about laying there next to her for a second, but instead he saw her empty glass of blood there on the nightstand, picked it up, and walked back downstairs to see Jeremy and Damon in the living room, Jeremy was on the phone and Damon was listening closely.

"I got an answer from- Whoa, wait." Damon said noticing the glass. "Empty again?"

"I lost count of how many this is." Stefan sighed.

"Well, since last night, I'm pretty sure that's 22." Damon said.

"She's getting worse, isn't she?" Stefan asked.

"There's no need to worry anymore, I think I got an answer from Jules." Damon said. "Gilbert is talking to Bonnie now. She might have the answer."

"Alright, well let's go-"

"You sire you wanna go?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, Jeremy can watch Caroline, she's fast asleep." Stefan said. "Just let me bring more blood up to her and we'll go."

"Okay." Damon said.

* * *

Damon and Stefan had left about ten minutes ago and so far, Caroline was still quiet for Jeremy. Everything was still good, except when Jeremy heard a loud noise upstairs that sounded like something hitting the floor and smashing into a million pieces. Jeremy ran upstairs as fast as he could and burst into Caroline's room and saw Caroline's glass that she had been using for her blood, smashed on the ground in the middle of the room.

"CAROLINE!" Jeremy yelled.

There was no response back and Jeremy ran into the bathroom and saw Caroline coughing up blood into the sink and he noticed that she also ripped off the gauze that was on her shoulder and the bite was worse than before.

"Caroline, it's okay." Jeremy said calmly and rested a hand gently on her back.

Caroline turned around to face him with her fangs out and she pushed Jeremy up against the wall.

"Caroline! It's me! Jeremy!" Jeremy shouted to her.

That seemed to snap Caroline out of it, she blinked a few times and retracted her gangs and stared at Jeremy now, confused.

"Jeremy?" She asked weakly and started coughing again.

Jeremy grabbed her arm and led her back over to the sink and she coughed up more blood. After a few minutes, she stopped coughing, Jeremy cleaned the blood off her mouth and out of the sink and brought her back to bed.

"I think I'll stay up here with you for now." Jeremy sighed and started cleaning up the broken glass on the floor now.

"I'm sorry Jer." Caroline said.

"It's fine…your just a little sick right now, you'll get better." Jeremy said hopefully. "You need anymore blood?"

Caroline didn't answer again and Jeremy turned around to see her standing right behind, with her fangs back out and her staring at his neck. Before Jeremy could even get a word out, Caroline sank her teeth into Jeremy's neck and started drinking. Caroline snapped out of it a few minutes later and she finally realized just what she was doing a little too late. She heard Jeremy's pulse getting weaker and weaker, and in a panic, she grabbed Jeremy and gently laid him down on her bed, not caring about his blood getting all over the pillows and sheet on the bed at the moment. Caroline quickly checked Jeremy's hand for the ring and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was still there.

"I'm sorry Jeremy." Caroline said, trying to hold back tears. She knew that he would be okay, but she still felt guilty for biting him.

Jeremy didn't say anything. He just squeezed Caroline's hand and closed his eyes. Caroline had no idea how long it would take for Jeremy to wake back up, but she knew it would be a while. While waiting for Jeremy, Caroline let go of his hand and walked into the bathroom. She felt normal for the first time today, like she was never bitten. She looked in the mirror and saw that she looked like her normal self, and the bite looked practically gone!

"…What the hell?" Caroline asked out loud as she continued looking more closely at her bite.

Not only did she look a million times better and the bite almost completely healed, but she didn't feel like she was about to cough up blood, or like she hadn't had blood in 2 years. She felt like normal, vampire Caroline Forbes. Caroline looked at Jeremy from the mirror in the bathroom, she wondered if drinking his blood had anything to do with it while she cleaned Jeremy's blood from off her mouth. She would tell Stefan and Damon about that later when they got back home, but for now, she went to the closet in the bathroom where Damon got the gauze for her earlier. Caroline walked over to Jeremy and started covering up her bite on his neck. She knew when he would wake up that it would be healed, but she wanted to do it anyway, at least to keep him from bleeding out anymore so hopefully he would wake up a little faster. Caroline knew that when Jeremy woke up that she would owe him a _huge_ apology for this.


	12. Bloodthirsty

**A/N:** Hey, look! The Queen of Procrastination has finally stopped procrastinating long enough to write this chapter! Seriously, the only thing that got me to writing this chapter somewhat faster than all my other stuff was my friend Fiorella. This was supposed to be for her on our Two Month Friendship Anniversary, but as much as I fought my procrastination, I couldn't stop it long enough to get it done on that day. It's a few days late, but I hope that it makes up for being late by being a really good chapter! So, this chapter is for you Fiorella, sorry it's late, but I love you so much and I'm glad I met someone that loves Steroline as much as I do ;) xoxo, Avril

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: **Bloodthirsty

"You know, one of these days you two are going to come to me looking for an answer to something and I'm not going to have the answer to it." Bonnie sighed as she pulled another book from Emily down off of her book shelf and started looking through it for any mentions of a cure to a werewolf bite.

"So are you telling us to look for a back-up witch?" Damon asked as he read the book over Bonnie's shoulder.

"Just saying, it's better to be safe than sorry." Bonnie said. "And reading over my shoulder really isn't helping."

"Just making sure you're not going to trick us again, like the time you supposedly deactivated that little device on Founder's Day that ended up almost killing all of us." Damon said.

"Caroline's my friend, I wouldn't let her die, not if I could stop it." Bonnie said as Damon stood up and walked over to Stefan now who was also reading, trying to find something.

"You know Damon, if you really wanted to help, you'd be looking through these books too." Stefan said without looking up away from the book.

"Yeah, well I don't exactly trust them. They were Emily's. You know how much she hated me, for all we know she could have cursed these things to kill me if I touched them." Damon said and sat down next to Stefan. "I'm not taking any chances.".

"Hey, you guys still have Jules, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Chained up in the basement, why?" Stefan asked.

"Well, it looks like you need her blood to cure Caroline." Bonnie said

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't drinking werewolf blood be suicide to a vampire?" Damon asked.

"Not if she had something to balance it out." Bonnie said.

"Which would be?" Stefan asked curiously now.

"…I have no idea." Bonnie sighed. "She didn't write it down here, but I bet it's somewhere around here."

"We don't have that much time Bonnie." Damon said getting irritated now as he walked around the living room around the stacks of spell books and journals.

"I know that!" Bonnie hissed and picked up another book. "I'm looking as fast as I can."

"Don't you have a spell or something that-" Damon stopped mid sentence when he spotted something out of the ordinary among the piles of books.

"Something that could what?" Bonnie asked annoyed and turned around to see Damon picking up a journal out of the piles of books.

"Why do you have a Gilbert journal?" Damon asked.

"I don't know, it was just with Emily's stuff." Bonnie shrugged.

"Well, then you two keep searching through the wicked witches spells and I'll see what Gilbert over here may know." Damon said and sat down next to Bonnie as she rolled her eyes at him and went back to another one of Emily's journals.

* * *

When Jeremy started to wake up again, he felt like someone was continually hitting him in the head with a huge hammer, not to mention the stabbing pain that seemed to come from his neck as well. He slowly sat up and looked around the room and it was different from how he remembered it to be until he blacked out. The glass and blood was cleaned up off the floor, and the bed was completely made, the room looked normal again instead of like a crime scene. Jeremy grabbed his neck where he felt it still hurting and he tore off whatever was covering up that part of his neck seeing that there was blood on the gauze that was covering it. He felt his neck and knew that the wound was gone by now. He didn't remember much before he blacked out, just asking Caroline if she wanted more blood, and then he was out like a light.

"Jeremy!" Caroline squeaked happily as she walked back into the room and ran over to him and hugged him. "You're up!"

"Yeah, I am, but what happened?" Jeremy asked confused now. The last he remembered of seeing Caroline, she was a wreck, coughing up blood and freaking out, trying to hunt him down and…drink his blood. "Care, did you…kill me?"

"It was an accident!" Caroline said immediately. "But yeah." She admitted. "I'm so sorry, but I just couldn't stop myself until it was already way too late."

"It's fine but you just seem…different. You seem perfectly fine." Jeremy said confused.

"I know, weird right? I've been feeling great ever since I drank your blood. Again, sorry about that." Caroline said and moved over to the other side of the bed and sat down facing Jeremy.

"…Let me see your bite." Jeremy said and leaned over closer to Caroline and moved her shirt off her shoulder slightly and in place of the wolf bite saw nothing but a red mark from where the bite once was. "What the hell?"

"How does it look?" Caroline asked

"…Fine. It's just a red mark from where it was." Jeremy said and pulled away from Caroline now.

"Crap." Caroline sighed and collapsed back onto the bed. "It's coming back."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

"I mean, after I drank your blood it was healing up and it was all the way healed up for at least an hour and now, I guess it's coming back." Caroline said

"…So it went away completely and now it's just coming back?" Jeremy asked.

"I guess so." Caroline shrugged and sat back up again. "…Why?"

"Are Damon and Stefan back yet?" Jeremy asked.

"No. If they were I'd be getting a lecture right now probably for draining you dry." Caroline said.

"Do you have your phone on you?" Jeremy asked as Caroline handed him her cell phone and he called Stefan.

"Jeremy, you're kinda freaking me out a little bit, so do you mind explaining what exactly it is you're planning." Caroline said.

"Stefan." Jeremy said as soon as Stefan answered his cell phone. "You guys find anything yet?"

"Part of it, why? Is Caroline okay?" Stefan asked.

"She's perfect right now actually." Jeremy said.

"…What?" Stefan asked completely confused. "Jeremy, what's going on over there?"

"You guys are going to have to see it to believe it." Jeremy said.

"We'll be there in a minute." Stefan said and ended the call and Jeremy handed Caroline back her cell phone.

"Jeremy, again I ask, what the hell is going on?" Caroline asked confused and slightly annoyed now.

"Just, come on, let's get downstairs." Jeremy said and got up off the bed and Caroline followed him out of the room.

"You know, you and Elena are _too_ alike sometimes. I don't think I've ever met anyone more stubborn and hard headed than you two." Caroline huffed as she followed Jeremy into the living room.

* * *

"Jeremy?" Stefan asked as soon as he walked into the Boarding House with Damon right behind him.

"In here!" Jeremy yelled from the living room.

Stefan and Damon walked in there and Caroline turned around to face them with a smile on her face. Stefan walked over to her first and looked at her as if she was going to lunge at him any second now and rip his head off, but then he realized that something was different, that Caroline looked more like her normal self. Smiling and happy instead of sickly looking and ready to tear everything that has a heartbeat apart.

"Caroline?" Stefan asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Can everyone stop treating me like I'm some sort of deadly science experiment? I won't bite right now, I swear." Caroline smiled

Stefan walked over to her and checked where her bite should be and all he saw in place of it now was just the same red mark that Jeremy saw except it was slightly darker now.

"Jeremy?" Stefan asked him now.

"Caroline said that while she was on her crazy blood rampage that she accidentally drained me and as soon as she did that, she was fine. Her bite healed up." Jeremy said.

"It's starting to come back though, I can feel it." Caroline said.

"Mystery solved." Damon said finally. "Gilbert blood, that was the whole balance thing Bonnie was talking about. All she needs is a little wolfie blood, and then some Gilbert blood in her and she'll be good as new." Damon said.

"So that's it? That's the cure? Just werewolf blood and Jeremy's blood and I'm okay again?" Caroline asked. "At least the werewolf bite part, not the memory part yet."

"One problem solved." Damon said with a smirk and walked over to Caroline and noticed that she wasn't as happy as she should have been. "What's wrong blondie? You're getting cured."

"Yeah, I know but…I don't know. Something just feels…wrong." Caroline said.

"Are you starting to feel sick again?" Stefan asked.

"No…I don't think so." Caroline said. "It just feels like something is…off."

"Yeah, for once no one has to die horribly for someone else to live. It's a nice change, isn't it?" Damon asked.

"…Second thought, I am feeling a little sick again." Caroline said and Stefan noticed that she was starting to get pale again and her fever was coming back.

"Alright, let's get you cured now before you get sick again." Stefan said and scooped Caroline up into his arms and carried her downstairs with Jeremy and Damon right behind them.

* * *

Bonnie was back at home, in the middle of putting all of Emily's books away, hoping that Jeremy had found something to cure Caroline considering Damon and Stefan left so quickly. Bonnie picked up the Gilbert journal that he had been reading, she wondered too how this journal got mixed in with everything. Out of curiosity, Bonnie opened it up and flipped through a few pages until she stopped on a page that happened to have a large bloodstain on it. Bonnie read the page quickly to see what exactly was going on at the time this was being written and when she finally found out, her blood nearly ran cold. Bonnie dropped the journal onto the floor and ran over to her cell phone and desperately tried to call Damon or Stefan or Jeremy, but no one answered.

"Crap!" Bonnie hissed and ran over to the door, grabbed her keys that were laying on the table, and hoped that she could get to the Salvatore's house before they did anything to Caroline.


End file.
